Sombres Songes
by Zyloa
Summary: Elle courait. Fuyant sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais peut-on vraiment vaincre un cauchemar lorsqu'on s'en sent responsable? Ulqui/Hime
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Zyloa

**Titre:** Sombres Songes

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, propriétés de Tite Kubo.

**Rating:** K

**Note:** Ceci est ma première fic, tout conseils et critiques sont les bienvenus!

**Résumé:** Ou ce que aurait pu être l'état d'Orihime après le Hueco Mundo et la mort d'Ulquiorra.

* * *

Elle courait.

Encore et encore, inlassablement, à en perdre haleine...

La forêt autour d'elle semblait infinie, étouffante. Pourtant le ciel noir ébène de la nuit était clairement visible, renforçant même cette sensation oppressante. La lune, seule lumière dans le décor sombre, éclairait d'une clarté pâle l'unique chemin scindant la masse végétale...

Et elle courait. Le spectacle du jeu d'ombres de l'astre n'attirait pas son attention. Seul importait le fait de courir, courir, toujours courir. Instinct de survie incontrôlable. Ses pas presque mécaniques foulaient sans douceur la terre, évitant prestement sans même les voir d'étranges morceaux aussi blancs que l'os et aussi coupants que le verre. Des branches pendantes lui griffaient le visage à son passage presque fantômatique.

Haletante, elle continuait sa course effrénée, sa longue chevelure flamboyante fouettant son dos. Son esprit n'était centré que sur une seule chose: courir, le vite possible. S'éloigner à tout prix de cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas.

Traître, une racine irrégulière sortait de la terre en un obstacle incontournable, un peu plus bas sur le chemin. Elle ne put l'éviter. Ses foulées inconscientes l'empêchèrent de lever plus haut le pied à la venue du piège, que ses yeux n'avaient de toutes façons même pas repéré. Elle buta contre l'osbstacle végétal, ne prenant conscience qu'à ce simple moment de la dangereuse descente du chemin. Emportée par son élan, il lui fut impossible de se rattrapper, et elle dévala en roulant la pente à toute vitesse. Elle tomba durement sur le ventre, le long de la berge d'un immense fleuve scintillant.

Le souffle coupé, elle se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise. Aspirant, expirant, elle tenta vainement de reprendre une respiration normale. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes, son coeur battait trop rapidement. Dans un effort presque désespéré, elle se mit à quatres pattes, appuyant sur ses bras agités de tremblements. Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur l'eau insouciante de son calvaire, croisant son propre reflet blessé. Une forme se dessina derrière elle dans le miroir aqueux. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle reconnaissait _son_ reflet. Cet aspect de bête nocturne, aux immenses ailes sombres. Ces cornes perçant son crâne. Cette fourrure sur son corps. Et surtout... Ces deux yeux plus brillant que l'émeraude.

Dans une bouffée de bonheur et d'espoir naissant, elle se retourna, un début de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Personne.

La dure réalité s'abattit durement, brisant tous ses rêves. Il n'y avait personne. Juste la nuit. La lune. Les arbres. Le vent. Elle...

Une poussière vint se loger dans son oeil. Pourtant, ce fut de l'autre qu'une unique larme salée et amère coula douloureusement sur sa joue.

* * *

- NON!

Inoue se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout son corps, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle resta ainsi un instant, le souffle désordonné, revivant les derniers moments de son cauchemar.

Encore une fois. Elle avait encore fait ce même songe. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que ses nuits répétaient inlassablement le même schéma. Le même rêve. Et elle savait pertinemment depuis quand. Ou même _pourquoi_. Elle ne le savait que trop bien, le couteau s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa plaie béante à chaque rêve lui renvoyant en pleine face la vérité.

La vérité... C'était qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Qu'elle n'avait rien _fait_. Pour le sauver... Pour empêcher cette bataille inévitablement mortelle pour l'un des deux. Elle aurait dû le voir. Comprendre. Comprendre ses propres sentiments, son propre avis sur _lui_.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle l'aime toujours. C'était pourtant clair... Tellement qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Son esprit centré sur celui venu la sauver empêchait son coeur de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Et pourtant, pourtant... Elle aurait dû... C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Des remords. Des remords qui l'assaillaient infiniment, sans répit.

Tellement clair...

Elle avait été avec lui ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec les autres. Rebelle, presque insolente. Posant ses propres opinions et convictions. Tentant de montrer qu'elle était forte. Et elle l'avait frappé. Elle l'avait frappé, lui, un ennemi, un arrancar. Jamais elle n'avait osé faire cela auparavant. Ce qu'elle avait été, pendant ce séjour dans cette chambre l'emprisonnant, c'était ce qu'elle était réellement. Aucun masque, aucun rôle, aucun secret. Juste elle.

Essuyant ses larmes, la rousse se leva péniblement. C'était de toutes façons presque l'heure qu'elle se prépare pour le lycée. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle fera taire son coeur saignant d'une blessure incurable et affichera son habituel air joyeux. Comme toujours...

Mécaniquement, Inoue s'habilla, fit sa toilette, prit son petit-déjeuner. Le matin, elle ne mangeait plus grand chose, l'appétit généralement coupé par sa nuit cauchemardesque. Les préparatifs terminés, elle se composa son masque habituel, souriante et pleine de joie de vivre, dans son habituelle naiserie.

A l'extérieur, il faisait beau, le soleil flamboyant déjà levé depuis un moment.

Inoue arriva au portail en même temps qu'Ichigo.

- Eh, Inoue. Ca va?

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire en hochant affirmativement la tête. Et pourtant, la lueur au fond de ses yeux démontrait le contraire. Le roux ne fut pas dupe, mais il ne dit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toutes façons.

* * *

_Eh, bien, voilà. C'est fini. _

_J'y ai songé une musique triste aux oreilles, et franchement, c'est fou comment les chansons peuvent influer sur un état d'esprit et l'imagination. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ou non, mais toute aide ou avis me serait agréable à avoir, étant donné que ceci est ma première parution, ma première fic, ma... Enfin bon, voilà quoi. ~_

_Et merci d'avoir lu!_


	2. Cauchemar et Réalité

**Auteur: **Zyloa

**Titre: **Sombres Songes

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Rating: **K

**Note: **Eh bien voilà, ce qui se trouvait être au départ un simple one-shot, petite histoire éphèmère dans mon esprit, risque de prendre plus d'ampleur que prévu. Car oui, j'ai bel et bien envie de faire une suite...

Enfin bref, voici donc le début d'une histoire dont je ne connais pas pour le moment la fin, mais aux rouages lentement mis en place...

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Sombres Songes**

_Chapitre 1 - Cauchemar et Réalité_

_Une lune rousse._

_Un ciel teinté d'encre de chine profond et sans nuage._

_L'herbe désséchée bordant le chemin de terre molle._

_Et toujours, toujours, cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine..._

* * *

Orihime se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Inlassablement, comme toutes les nuits... Elle se força à reprendre contenance, à calmer sa respiration saccadée et son esprit vagabond. Tout pour oublier, à nouveau, cette plainte sourde qui la tenait entre ses crocs...

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, quelque chose avait changé. Et la rousse en était perturbée. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte d'autant de détails de ce cauchemar... Et ce malgré le temps qu'elle le _connaîssait_. Cela, presque plus que le rêve en lui-même, la faisait douter et réfléchir sans jamais pouvoir trouver des réponses. Quelque chose avait dû se produire...

Soupirant de lassitude, elle remis quelques mèches flamboyantes à leur place, yeux dans le vague, resserrant sa couverture autour d'elle. Quelques larmes perlèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle se remémorait une énième fois le cauchemar et sa cause... Frissonant, elle s'obligea à ne plus y penser même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, cherchant du regard l'horloge digitale sur sa table de chevet. Il était tôt, bien qu'aujourd'hui soit une journée de repos. Elle ne se levait jamais tard, en réalité... Dormir était effrayant, douloureux, et elle ne voulait pas user de cette activité plus que nécessaire...

Raffermissant sa prise sur l'épais tissu qui la couvrait, Orihime sortit de son lit silencieusement, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre proche. Tirant faiblement le rideau opaque qui protégeait la pièce de la lumière extérieure, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Vers la lune, argentée et ronde, montrant à ce moment-là toute sa splendeur aux yeux de l'humanité. La rousse l'effleura du doigt sur sa fenêtre. Elle avait cru maudire cet astre, ne plus être capable de le regarder à nouveau après son séjour dans le Hueco Mundo, où il régnait en maître... Pourtant, c'était la seule chose qui la rattachait à ce monde, justement. La seule chose qu'elle contemplait en pensant à _lui_...

Etrangement, autant que l'arrancar était un _nocturne_, elle-même ne s'autorisait le droit de s'adonner à sa douleur et son amour qu'à ce moment précis, inconsciemment. Orihime continua à fixer la lune, les yeux à moitié dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Le sommeil la rattrapa petit à petit, et bientôt elle s'affaissa plus profondement dans sa couverture, sombrant sans s'en rendre compte, sous la lumière blafarde protectrice de la lune...

* * *

Ce fut une autre lumière qui la réveilla. Celle éblouissante, même dérangeante dans ces moments-là, du jour et de son astre solaire. La rousse papillona des yeux, ne se souvenant pas s'être rendormie. Aucun rêve n'avait troublé son repos... C'était rarissime, et elle en savoura son réveil pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Orihime sursauta soudainement, voyant l'heure avancée qu'il était.

Quel jour était-ce?

Son moment de panique se termina aussi vite qu'il commença, puisqu'elle se rappela que c'était repos, aujourd'hui.

Pas d'école, pas de cours, pas de masque à porter et de sourires continuellement faux...

Orihime s'étira longuement, avant de se mettre debout, quelque peu courbaturée. Il fallait dire que la position qu'elle avait eu dans sa couette lors de son sommeil n'avait rien de confortable... Son ventre grogna alors sourdement, et la rousse se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Trottinant jusqu'à sa cuisine, elle avala quelques mets agréablement composés façon Orihime. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris plaisir à manger ainsi? Trop longtemps...

La journée commençait étrangement bien. Il faisait beau, le ciel était entièrement peinturluré de bleu profond et elle avait l'impression de reprendre un peu goût à la vie... Ce poids sur son coeur était toujours là, mais elle pouvait l'ignorer. Dans une impulsion, elle se vêtit rapidement et attrapa son manteau. Le temps l'attirait... Pourquoi ne pas se balader un peu, seule avec elle-même? Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, et elle s'empressa d'aller sur l'herbe le long du fleuve, pas si long de chez elle.

Orihime inspira goûlument quelques bouffées d'air frais. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel bleu, sans aucune trace de nuages cotonneux. Seul le soleil brillait ardemment, bien qu'il ne fut pas encore à son paroxysme.

_Tout contrastait tellement..._

Ne pensant à rien, elle se balada calmement, à contre-sens du cours d'eau. Elle se sentait un peu revivre. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à se comporter en fonction de sa peine, cette douleur qui la tiraillait inlassablement..? A vivre avec, même... Cela lui suffisait. Réussir à être, tout en la gardant avec elle... Autant qu'elle avait mal, elle chérissait cette souffrance. Elle lui prouvait qu'elle aimait... Qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas... Car oui, la rousse avait peur, tellement peur de ça. L'oublier.

Mais comment pourrait-elle? _Elle l'aimait tellement..._

Des éclats de voix la firent revenir au monde réel, à l'endroit où elle marchait de plus en plus lentement. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, surprise.

Devant elle, quoique assez loin pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, se tenaient Ichigo et Rukia. La brune riait. Orihime eut un sourire. Ces deux-là s'aimaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Et les intéressés savaient qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose de fort l'un envers l'autre... S'ils n'étaient pas déjà complètement sûrs de leurs sentiments, et surtout de leur réciprocité. Quand elle pensait qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte qu'après le Hueco Mundo, elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu louper cette évidence. Mais c'était vrai, qu'avant, elle se pensait amoureuse d'Ichigo... Peut-être ne voulait-elle rien voir.

La rousse serra ses bras autour de son corps, les regardant tendrement. Dans un sens, elle était un peu jalouse d'eux. Elle les enviait... Mais elle était aussi heureuse pour eux, tellement heureuse. C'était paradoxale, mais la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un autre la ressente. Et les deux-là avaient bien failli y goûter, à cette souffrance infinie. Elle se rappelait... La fin de la guerre contre Aizen. Elle était restée au Hueco Mundo, aidant à soigner les blessés, à ce moment final, mais on lui avait tout raconté.

* * *

Le roux avait appris un coup surpuissant. Celui qui permettrait de tuer Aizen. Le summum du Getsuga Tencho... C'était Zangetsu qui l'avait instruit. Contre son plein gré, à ce qu'elle avait compris... Car cette attaque, toute puissante était-elle, entraînait inexorablement la perte de ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Ichigo n'aurait jamais revu Rukia. Tout deux auraient souffert comme elle souffrait maintenant... Mais la chance était avec eux. Car Aizen avait pu être vaincu sans que le sacrifice du roux. Gin avait sûrement eu son rôle à jouer dedans, mais c'était Urahara Kisuke qui avait porté un coup fatal... Sans même toucher le traître.

Car des deux, celui qui connaîssait le plus le hogyoku, ce n'était sûrement pas celui qui le pensait... Aizen avait peut-être réussit à en comprendre un sens profond et encore inconnu à Urahara, mais l'homme au bob était son _créateur_. Il en connaîssait des détails que personne ne savait... Il avait réussi à comprendre certaines choses qui avaient échappé au traître. Pourtant, se disait Orihime en y repensant, ça aurait dû être clair... Un tel objet capable de faire évoluer des hollows, de leur donner nouveau corps et pouvoir...

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'offrir sa propre enveloppe corporelle?

Certes, ce n'était qu'un simple objet, justement... Mais il avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas inerte, qu'il réagissait. Et il avait désigné Aizen comme son maître. C'est cela qui causa sa perte... Maître, oui, mais pas créateur. Pas "Dieu", en quelque sorte...

Urahara était arrivé simplement, sans rien avec lui. Juste Benihime. Et il s'était posté devant Aizen, qui possèdait complètement le hogyoku. Il avait parlé, mais pas au traître. Non, directement à l'objet qu'il avat créé de ses propres mains...

" Viens. "

L'autre avait pu hausser un sourcil, peut-être s'était-il moqué. Mais l'ordre ne lui était pas destiné... Et justement, le destinataire, lui, avait entendu. Avait compris.

La rousse n'imaginait que trop bien la scène. Le brun qui hoquetait soudainement, sentant la pierre sortir de lui, le quitter. Son air d'incompréhension. Fatale surprise... La boule violette s'était échappée de ce corps. Elle flottait vers son créateur... Et puis, sans préavis, l'énergie se mit à tourner autour de l'objet. La chair se créa, s'enroula, dessinant un corps aux courbes enfantines, le hogyokufermement ancré à la place du nombril. Une gamine d'une douzaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds. Comme son "père". Elle choisit son camp. Scellant le vainqueur de cette guerre sanglante.

Aizen n'y croyait sûrement pas. C'est à ce moment-là que le héros entra en jeu. Ichigo arriva dans le dos du traître. L'autre se retourna vers lui, mais il n'était plus rien. Zangetsu lui porta le dernier coup, et il s'écroula dans son propre sang. Vaincu.

* * *

" Inoue! "

L'intéressée sursauta soudainement en entendant l'appel. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, quittant peu à peu ses pensées.

Rukia s'avançait à grands pas vers elle, Ichigo sur ses talons. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage, et Orihime ressentait un peu la même chose. Les deux filles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un bout de temps, alors que la rousse commençait de plus en plus à apprécier la shinigami. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'elle se croyait amoureuse d'un certain roux, l'autre était plus une rivale pour elle qu'autre chose, en quelque sorte...

La brunette lui adressa les habituelles politesses, s'enquiérant de son état.

" Bien. "

Orihime n'eut même pas à fausser sa réponse. Elle se sentait réellement mieux, en ce moment-là. Un air mélancolique se devinait sur son visage. Rukia en fut sincèrement heureuse. Peut-être avait-elle eu quelques échos de la part d'Ichigo?

La rousse n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'attarder sur des questions sans réponses et sans véritable importance. La shinigami affichait maintenant un visage étrangement assombri, quelque peu gênée... Et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

" Inoue... Je... Nous ne savions pas s'il fallait t'en parler tout de suite, mais puisque tu es là... Cela risque d'être un peu dur pour toi, avec ce que tu as traversé, mais... "

La brune jeta un coup vers Ichigo, qui avait son habituel air, quoique un peu plus grave. Le roux prit la suite.

" La Soul Society... A décidé de faire un raid sur le Hueco Mundo pour clarifier les choses avec les arrancars restant. "

" Pour créer des liens ", enchaîna directement Rukia pour ne pas qu'Orihime ne soit laissée dans l'incompréhension, " Les dirigeants ont reconnu que les arrancars, en tant que forme évoluée des hollows, étaient capables d'agir en fonction de leur raison, pas de leurs pulsions. Une telle aide ne serait pas de trop dans notre travail... Surtout après la guerre contre Aizen... "

La rousse en resta muette. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que shinigamis et arrancars pourraient cohabiter, auparavant. Mais son séjour au Hueco Mundo lui avait fait découvrir le contraire... Sûrement la Soul Society comptait ainsi garder un oeil sur des dangers potentiels. Les arrancars restant... Surtout les quelques espadas, étaient potentiellement plutôt étiquettés comme " A détruire " s'ils ne coopéraient pas... En même temps, tous avaient une sorte de dette envers les shinigamis, puisque n'ayant survécus en partie que grâce à eux. Restait à savoir si ça n'envenimerait pas les choses... Les combattants n'appréciant généralement pas les dettes envers l'ennemi...

Nell était restée là-bas, aussi. Pour aider les siens à se reconstruire... Aizen ne les avait utilisés que comme des pions, comme il l'avait fait avec les shinigamis auparavant... Tous des victimes...

Cependant, quelque chose la chiffonait... Une telle nouvelle était certes importante, mais... Où était le lien avec elle?

Orihime agrandit presque imperceptiblement ses yeux. Pouvait-ce être..? _Non, non... _Ses prunelles se fixèrent sur la bouche de Rukia qui s'ouvrait à nouveau pour parler. _Elle ne pouvait pas... C'était trop tôt... _

" Inoue, en fait... Ichigo et vous êtes invités, en quelque sorte, à participer. "

_Qu'elle ne le dise pas. Surtout pas cela._

" Voudrais-tu venir? "

Le coeur de la rousse sembla louper plusieurs battements. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux commençant à s'affoler. _C'était impossible. Elle avait dû mal entendre... Elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant..._

La brunette se mordit la lèvre, et reprit immédiatement la parole, mal à l'aise, voyant les réactions d'Orihime.

" Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais! Avec... Ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal de... "

" Non. ", la coupa immédiatemment l'humaine, " Je... "

Elle ne pouvait pas se réfugier derrière les propos que tenait Rukia... Car ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'elle avait vécu qu'elle fuyait...

_Plutôt ce qu'elle aurait voulu vivre... Et qui jamais ne se réalisera..._

Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait retourner là-bas... Mais elle n'était pas préparée, pas maintenant... Peut-être était-ce justement pour cela que c'était le moment...

Elle frissona. Ses deux amis la regardaient silencieusement. Répondre, répondre. Elle devait... Donner sa réponse. Maintenant.

Elle lutta un instant, plongée dans le tourbillon de ses pensées, de ses rêves, de ses peurs. _De Lui. _Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de son corps. _Ne faisait-il pas plus froid?_

Puis elle rouvrit ses paupières. Lentement.

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

_Eh bien voilà,_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques! _

_Un prochain chapitre... Dans une durée de temps encore indéterminée. Mais cela ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin..._

_A une prochaine fois!_


	3. Réalité et Lune

**Auteur: **Zyloa

**Titre: **Sombres Songes

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

**Note: **Me revoilà! Oui, ça fait longtemps... Mais je n'avais pas mis cette jolie histoire sous clé pour autant! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les deux premiers.

Un énorme, gigantesque, gargantuesque, MERCI aux revieweurs! (Auxquels d'ailleurs je doute avoir répondu... Si c'est le cas, vraiment merci à vous, et je me flagellerais pour ne pas oublier la prochaine fois!)

Sur ce,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Sombres Songes**

_Chapitre 2 - Réalité et Lune_

_Un croissant de lune à l'éclat argenté._

_Du sable blanc à perte de vue._

_La noirceur d'un ciel infini._

_Tel était le Hueco Mundo..._

* * *

Elle tremblait.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Juste ce sable pur, qui lui brûlait les rétines et semblait une promesse de mort... La rousse déglutit tant bien que mal. Sa gorge était sèche. Fébrilement, elle serra un poing contre sa poitrine, fixant encore et toujours l'élement minéral qui composait le sol du monde des Hollows...

Le premier serait le plus dur.

C'était toujours le _premier _qui était le plus dur, après tout. Toujours... Un autre frisson la parcourut. Elle devait le faire. Juste un pas. C'était si simple... Une action si banale... Alors, pourquoi devait-il user de toute sa volonté pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser?

Ce pas serait synonyme de renouveau. De revenir là où elle est déjà allée, d'effacer tout ce qu'elle connaîssait pour repartir à zéro. Ce pas, il contenait tout. _Tout._ Elle sentait les regards des autres posés sur elle. L'encourageant? La réconfortant? Ce n'était qu'un pas, pour eux. Qu'un pas pour elle, aussi. Mais ils ne savaient pas... Ce pas, ce pas... Elle y avait longtemps songé. _Serait-ce capable de le faire, ce pas? _Elle y avait tellement songé... Mais la décision était prise, maintenant. Le retour en arrière n'était plus possible.

Un pas. Un simple pas.

Et elle accepterait de voir la réalité en face. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Voir la réalité en face. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, rien qu'à cette pensée... _Accepter..._

_Allez, Inoue, _s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement, _On t'attend. Tu dois le faire. Si ce n'est pour toi, pour eux... Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Juste penser que c'est un moment difficile, de revenir ici. Pour eux... Soit forte!_

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Surtout, ne plus penser. Lever la jambe. Tendre le pied. Le reposer sur le sable blanc. C'était tout. Un simple mécanisme habituel. C'était simple. Ses yeux balayèrent encore d'infimes secondes les grains d'albâtre. _Juste un pas..._ Elle ferma les yeux, doucement. Un simple mouvement.

Son pied quitta lentement la stabilité du chemin spirituel créé dans le Garguanta pour s'élèver faiblement dans l'air. Elle se propulsa en avant, rouvrant ses paupières.

Son pied se posa sans assurance sur le sable. Quelques secondes après, il était rejoint par son compère.

Un pas.

Le plus dur était fait. Elle devait y croire. Le plus dur était fait...

La rousse releva les yeux vers ses amis, et croisa les sourires encourageants qui lui avaient donnés la force de continuer. Elle leur sourit faiblement en retour. Gin, qui avait été nommé pour prendre les commandes de cette expédition, puisque connaissant bien mieux que la plupart d'entre eux les Arrancars et surtout les Espadas restants, se mit en marche, et le reste des Shinigamis et des terriens lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Orihime leva brièvement la tête, rencontrant l'astre lunaire inerte et pâle au creux de ses pupilles.

_Le plus dur était fait..._

Il lui suffisait d'y croire.

* * *

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'énorme porte de Las Noches. Le palais avait été gardé, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore complètement réparé - les combats avaient été rudes. Il s'agissait d'un point de repère pour les Arrancars, bien que la hiérarchie avait considérablement changé. Plus de shinigamis. Seulement des hollows. La loi du plus fort faisait le reste... Neliel avait cependant pris la tête des opérations, bien que sa puissance soit moindre par rapport à celle des quelques espadas restants. Aidée de ses fidèles fraccions, elle avait organisé la vie du palais de façon à ce que ça ne soit pas un foutoir monstre.

C'était aussi sur elle qu'on comptait concernant les rapports diplomates avec les shinigamis. Il fallait dire que les représentants puissants des hollows n'étaient pas très enclins à ce genre d'activités... Premièrement parce qu'ils étaient endettés vis-à-vis de leurs ennemis, ce qui signifiait une position de faiblesse face à eux, c'était instinctif. Et ensuite parce que selon les caractères, c'était peine perdue. Le primera risquait de tomber de sommeil en pleine discussion de la plus haute importance, la tercera cherchait plutôt à protéger les hollows, hors une alliance avec les shinigamis était au départ peu sécuritaire, et le quinto et le sexta n'avaient que trop tendance à régler les différents par la force brute.

Restait Neliel. Bien qu'ayant un caractère enfantin, elle savait être sérieuse et sa relation amicale avec Ichigo et les autres était un plus. Pour elle, l'idée d'une alliance n'était pas impossible.

Un dernier point n'était pas non plus négligeable... N'ayant jamais connu Gin, elle ne lui tenait rien en rigueur. Que ça soit sa trahison, ses propos moqueurs ou blessants, ou même des choses qu'il aurait pu faire...

On n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en glissant, silencieuse.

Gin s'engouffra sans hésitation dans les entrailles de Las Noches. Le reste suivit, un peu plus méfiant. Même s'ils n'étaient plus en territoire ennemi, mieux valait être prudent... Orihime franchit la porte en dernier. Son coeur se serra alors qu'elle songeait que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entrait par ici... Qu'elle entrait dans ce palais. Et la première fois, ce fut en _sa_ compagnie... Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Tesla était là.

Lui aussi avait été secouru, de justesse certes, par les shinigamis de la Quatrième. Il était cependant de ceux qui n'y tenait pas rigueur, ou dont la dette ne pesait pas lourd sur les épaules. Au contraire, même, car Nnoitra avait pu être sauvé, hors il serait mort sans l'intervention des soigneurs. Il ne pouvait que remercier les shinigamis pour cela...

Il les accueillit simplement, avant de leur demander de bien vouloir le suivre. Lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise, ça se ressentait clairement dans ses gestes, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité de sa part. Imperceptiblement, la tension sembla descendre un peu chez les shinigamis.

L'Arrancar les mena à travers quelques couloirs blancs, avant de se stopper à l'une des portes qui perçaient à intervalles réguliers les murs lisses. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en appelant Neliel par son nom, avant de rentrer complètement dans la pièce. Les autres suivirent, pour découvrir une sorte de salon aux multiples fauteuils et à deux canapés, tout aussi blancs que le reste de la bâtisse.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Tesla sembla pris au dépourvu un instant, mais il se dirigea vers une autre porte en proposant aux shinigamis de s'asseoir. Chose que la plupart ne se firent par prier de faire, mais Ichigo et quelques uns suivirent tout de même l'arrancar. Voir Neliel était une chose, mais ça serait différent si ça n'était que pour une discussion stratégique et diplomatique... Le roux préférait pouvoir la voir avant cela, juste le temps de se dire bonjour ou de se sourire. C'était aussi l'avis de Rukia, et d'Orihime. Cette dernière n'avait pas revu l'ex-Espada depuis le combat, et elle espérait intérieurement pouvoir se changer un peu les idées en la revoyant, car elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Tesla, suivi d'un groupe bien moins imposant à présent, rentra dans la pièce adjacente.

« Neliel? »

L'intéressée était bien là cette fois-ci, accroupie près d'un canapé, leur tournant le dos. Elle se releva vivement, avant de se tourner vers eux en bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, un léger rouge aux joues. Voyant que ce n'était que Tesla, elle soupira de soulagement. Puis son regard s'accrocha à la tête rousse qui venait de faire son entrée, et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ichigo! », sur ce, elle entreprit de se jeter au cou du concerné pour lui faire un câlin, manquant au passage de l'étrangler. Elle réitéra son geste avec Rukia et Orihime, avant de se tourner vers Tesla et lui chuchoter un instant à l'oreille. La fraccion hocha la tête avec sérieux.

Puis Nell, toujours tout sourire, refit face aux autres.

« Allez, allons-y. Il faut le laisser dormir. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que je ne me fasse attendre..! »

Si elle avait auparavant laissé échapper un cri de joie à la vue du shinigami remplaçant, elle parlait maintenant doucement en chuchotant, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Et alors qu'elle les poussait vers la sortie, Orihime aperçut alors la silhouette dégingandée du Quinto, assoupi sur le canapé blanc. Un sourire éclaira un instant son visage, et elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, alors qu'il dépassait largement du siège.

* * *

Blanc.

Ici, tout était blanc. Un monochrome de blanc parfait et sans imperfection. Orihime songea brièvement qu'Aizen avait dû être un vrai maniaque de la propreté... Elle plaignit les arrancars qui devaient se prendre la corvée de ménage.

Papillonnant des yeux, elle s'obligea à remettre ses pensées dans le droit chemin, et se réintéressa à la discussion qu'avait maintenant Neliel et Gin, parfois intercoupés par d'autres shinigamis. Elle n'arrivait absolument pas à accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter... Non pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, ou qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

La pureté de la pièce lui sautait complètement aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à ces détails, puisque ne sortant de sa "chambre" que très rarement... Et cette pièce n'était pas blanche.

Est-ce que les arrancars appréciaient cette couleur?

L'appréciaient-ils du fait qu'ils étaient ainsi baignés dans un constrate parfait entre leur âme et leur environnement? _Non,_ se morigéna-t-elle, cette idée était stupide. Les arrancars, tant bien qu'ils en aient une, n'auraient jamais d'âme _noire._ Pas dans le sens où elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Après tout, ils n'étaient que ce qu'ils étaient. Une nature si profonde qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la comprendre entièrement, en tant que simple humaine...

Elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil pâle où elle était assise depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard soucieux d'Ichigo. Son ventre se serra. Elle fuya aussitôt son regard, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas le préoccuper...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle fixait un point dans le vague, les pensées fuyantes et le bourdonnement des conversations lui montant à la tête. Elle commençait à suffoquer dans cette pièce, cette pièce trop blanche, où elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Elle avait besoin de sortir. Prendre l'air.

Accompagnant cette pensée qui lui semblait vitale, la rousse se leva sans préavis. Les voix se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je, » commença-t-elle un peu fébrilement, « Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air... ». Et sans attendre l'avis des autres, elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte et quitta la pièce. Comme des protestations commençaient à s'élèver, Neliel déclara qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, et qu'elle ne serait pas en danger à Las Noches. Tous avaient bien compris ce qui se passait, et peu de hollows auraient le culot de vouloir désobéir aux ordres. Sauf que comme aucun n'avait envie de mourir de sitôt, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Seul Ichigo resta les yeux rivés à la porte blanche.

* * *

Elle marchait.

Sans trop savoir où aller. Sans avoir où elle allait. Les couloirs lisses et froids se suivaient en se confondant, tel un labyrinthe glacial et sans sortie. Tout se ressemblait... Les murs, le sol, les portes. Et toujours tout ce blanc...

Elle avait l'impression de se revoir. Que chaque couloir qu'elle traversait, elle l'avait déjà connu, alors qu'elle _le_ suivait timidement, effrayée par ce qu'_il_ était.

Elle avait l'impression de _le_ revoir.

D'entendre sa respiration calme. D'entendre ses pas dans l'espace silencieux qui l'entourait. De revoir ces deux yeux verts qui la transperçaient du regard. Lisant au plus profond d'elle.

La rousse porta soudainement une main à sa joue, mais aucune larme n'avait coulé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas non plus embués. Ces souvenirs-là étaient doux, presque chaleureux pour elle, maintenant... Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle continua à vagabonder sans but, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le coeur du palais gêlé, ne songeant même pas à la possibilité qu'elle puisse se perdre. Qu'elle puisse se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un arrancer.

Rien ne lui importait...

Elle allait tourner à nouveau à un embranchement, quand du coin de l'oeil, son regard accrocha une chose qui contrastait avec le blanc parfait de Las Noches. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à celle où elle s'apprêtait à se rendre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement sous le choc.

Au fond du couloir transversal, trônait une gigantesque porte grise. Deux personnes pouvaient se tenir dans l'embrasure, elle le savait, et sa hauteur était démesurée. A quelques mètres, dans le mur auparavant imberbe, un énorme trou aux contours déchiquetés offrait un second accès à la pièce de derrière. Des débris de roche jonchaient le sol poussièreux.

Sa "chambre".

C'était sa "_chambre_"!

Tel un aimant, attirée par cette vue, Orihime entreprit de s'approcher de la pièce tant haïe... Tant aimée... Presque religieusement, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la porte avec lenteur, ignorant le sol couvert de morceaux de mur. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'ouverture lisse et froide. Une simple pression de sa main la fit pivoter dans un léger grincement.

La revoilà. Elle y était à nouveau. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lumière du couloir filtrant jusque dans la chambre sombre et sale, la rousse passa toute la pièce sous son regard, minutieusement. Rien n'avait bougé. Peu de choses auraient pu, en même temps...

Elle entra finalement. A pas lents et plus ou moins assurés, elle avança en ligne droite, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la minuscule partie éclairée par le halo du croissant de lune, dont la lueur argentée était entravée par les barreaux de la fenêtre haute. Alors elle se stoppa, et releva son visage vers l'astre nocturne. Elle se contenta de le fixer ainsi, ses yeux se perdant dans cette contemplation. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, droite, ses bras entourant son corps, la tête levée vers l'ouverture condamnée et les yeux dans le vague. Son visage était détendu. Mais empreint d'une tristesse sans fin...

Ce fut un bruit contre la porte de la "chambre" qui la fit revenir dans la réalité. Elle sursauta avec frayeur, et se retourna vivement vers l'intru, avant de relâcher ses muscles tendus.

C'était Ichigo.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait la suivre... Il sentait bien... Que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si, d'après son air quelque peu déboussolé, il ne savait toujours pas quoi. Le shinigami remplaçant rentra dans la pièce, se rapprochant d'elle. Orihime laissa son regard courir sur le sol.

« Tu vas bien, Inoue? »

Que répondre à cette question? _Oui, je vais bien, le Hueco Mundo ne me fait pas peur, tu sais!_ ? Ou simplement _Non, ça ne va pas, je me meurs d'amour. J'ai mal au coeur et je ne peux rien faire. _? Les deux réponses étaient inenvisageables... Elle en avait marre de toujours mentir. Elle lui offrit un sourire fébrile.

« Ca va... »

Oui, après tout, ça allait. Être ici, se tenir dans cette pièce, même, ça allait. Ses souvenirs lui sautaient au visage. Mais ça allait. Elle pouvait tenir. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent... Elle devait tenir.

Mais le roux n'était pas dupe. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais.

« Nous pensions... Que c'était ton séjour au Hueco Mundo qui t'avait perturbée. Qu'il t'avait marquée. » Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle-même. « Et que peut-être, revenir ici dans d'autres conditions, te permettrait de t'en faire une autre idée... » Le regard du roux était sur elle, maintenant. Mais ses yeux restaient rivés au sol. « Inoue... Excepté au début, tu n'as eu aucun problème à être ici... Même à venir dans cette pièce, où tu étais prisonnière. » Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair de ses bras. Il y eut un instant de battement.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Le ton était soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle faillit en sourire. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas... Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer. Pas la force nécessaire... Le silence s'épaissit au fil des secondes, lourd et étouffant.

Orihime releva lentement la tête, jusqu'à croiser le regard de son ami. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Plus... Une pulsion, un besoin irrépréssif. Elle en avait _besoin_. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, maintenant. C'était fini. A partir du moment où elle avait posé son pied sur le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo, elle avait accepté de voir la vérité. De se la prendre en plein visage. Peut-être qu'après... Tout changerait.

Elle prit de longues bouffées d'oxygène, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était la chose la plus importante de toute sa vie.

Ca l'était, en réalité.

« Kurosaki... » Le concerné l'encouragea du regard à continuer, sourcils froncés, se questionnant sûrement ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Respirer. Expirer. Ses yeux se décrochèrent du contact visuel.

« Est-ce que... Tu peux m'amener là-haut? S'il te plaît... » _Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie!_

Il eut l'air pris au dépourvu. Quoi de plus normal? Puis il plissa les yeux alors qu'il comprenait de _où_ elle voulait aller. Son regard la questionnait. _Pourquoi?_ Lorsqu'enfin elle releva les yeux sur lui, un doute le submergea.

Il avait compris.

* * *

_Ouh. Eh bien, ça fait un bout de temps, maintenant, que j'ai posté le second chapitre... J'espère que l'attente aura été à la hauteur de ce que je vous offre maintenant! Normalement, j'aurais dû couper plus loin... Mais comme ça faisait un bon bout, je me suis dit qu'une coupure ici était tout aussi bien. La suite au prochain épisode!_

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, et j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience!_

_A bientôt pour un quatrième chapitre,_

_Zyloa_


	4. Lune et Désespoir

_******Sombres Songes**_

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Pairing: **Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Ah, vous n'y croyiez certainement plus. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'y croyais vraiment moi-même, j'ai comme des difficultés à tenir une véritable histoire de bout de bout -vous vous rendez compte qu'il faut qu'il se passe des trucs chouettes et après qu'il faut une fin? Une fin!-, mais ma fierté m'empêche de tout laisser tomber, si je puis dire. Je ne voulais pas reposter de chapitre avant de n'avoir écrit cette histoire de fond en comble, et d'ensuite tout poster régulièrement, mais vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'un an et demi? Alors, vu que je me replonge véritablement dans l'écriture, j'ai décidé de vous faire part de ce que j'avais bien pu faire pendant cette longue, longue absence.

Je vous dis sincèrement que je ne sais pas réellement où est-ce que ça se dirige, j'ai beau avoir l'idée globale, ma capacité à pouvoir l'écrire sans tout mettre en l'air n'est pas forcément acquise... Il faut juste que je me fixe le chemin, et tout roulera! Ah, concernant la vitesse, ça aussi c'est délicat... On va dire que j'ai pas mal de temps pour l'instant, et que je compte bien le mettre à profit!

Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui ont pu laisser des reviews, même si elles-même remontent de très loin!

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre!

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lune et Désespoir

_Un cœur ressentant la joie._

_Un cœur ressentant la peine._

_Un cœur à l'origine de sa propre déchéance._

_Lourd fardeau offert aux mortels…_

* * *

« Est-ce que... Tu peux m'amener là-haut? S'il te plaît... »

L'incertitude de sa propre demande. Et cet organe dans sa poitrine qui ne cessait de tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique.

_Je t'en prie, je t'en prie_.

La gorge serrée qui l'étouffait encore plus lorsque la réponse fut positive.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Ichigo était là, devant elle. Il marcha, elle le suivit. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de Las Noches. Elle ne se rappela que du silence, de l'absence de ses pensées, de ce _vide_ qui l'étranglait. Il la guida sans rien dire, certainement préoccupé par ses propres pensées. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La seule chose qu'il devait avoir à l'esprit devait être elle. Et une question : Pourquoi ?

Sa gorge était sèche.

Sa main se glissa dans sa semblable alors que le shinigami remplaçant s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. Elle le laissait l'entourer de ses bras, lui offrir une protection éphémère qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. La suite de leur trajet ne fut pas plus différente que son commencement. Inoue était certaine qu'elle tremblait. Elle s'obstinait à regarder vers le haut, devant elle, vers ce trou immense qui ancrait une réalité trop dure pour elle à accepter. Elle savait que des yeux marrons la fixaient, soucieux et interrogateurs.

Mais que pouvait-elle dire ?

Ils traversèrent le dôme de Las Noches. Le ciel noir ébène leur tomba dessus dans une sensation d'oppression désagréable. Elle se demanda dans un instant de lucidité si elle n'allait pas se _noyer_. Sa main se crispa sur les vêtements d'Ichigo.

Ils se posèrent doucement sur le sol grisâtre, couvert de gravats et de poussière. Inoue crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas. Il sembla qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à y croire, puisqu'elle sentit le shinigami lâcher un « Eh ! » faiblement et la maintenir contre lui. Se serait-elle vraiment effondrée ? Encore une fois ? Elle n'eut pas conscience de sa respiration qui s'accélérait alors que son regard se coula vers les étranges cylindres qui ponctuaient la construction. Celui en face d'elle était parfaitement aligné avec le croissant de lune.

_Il l'avait toujours été._

Sa vue se brouilla l'espace d'un instant et elle crut _le_ revoir.

D'immenses ailes noires. Une paire de cornes élancées. Une queue plus longue et plus puissante qu'aucun fouet.

Et ces yeux qui la transperçaient.

Et se dégagea brutalement d'Ichigo, de son confort, de sa protection, courant à moitié vers l'espace dégagé et détruit. Sa respiration hachée, elle jeta désespérément des coups d'œil vers la gauche, vers la droite, incapable de se retrouver, incapable de savoir quoi _faire._ Et puis la rousse s'affala sur le sol, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière. _De poussière._ Elle souleva une main fébrile, et la posa devant elle, effleurant de ses doigts ces grains minuscules qui virevoltaient à chaque mouvement. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet et elle la laissa asphyxiée. _Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire._ Mais les faits étaient là, les souvenirs trop présents. Elle se gelait à l'extérieur, elle brûlait de l'intérieur. _Il_ était parti. En _poussière_. Désintégré. Comme effacé du monde, d'un coup de vent puissant et précis. Parti. Et elle, elle… Incapable de l'attraper, de pouvoir le tenir, de pouvoir le _sauver _!

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut.

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais fixa cette poussière, la recueillant au creux de sa paume. Et l'envie de tenter quelque chose, et le besoin de s'y essayer monta en elle, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que perdre pied et que rien ne changerait rien. Infimes grains de poussière…

« Inoue », murmura doucement une voix à son oreille, « Tu ne peux – »

« Non ! », s'étrangla-t-elle. Un sanglot la secoua et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide.

_Infimes grains de poussière… Virevoltant au gré du vent._

Elle fixa à nouveau sa paume, les yeux dans le vague. Et crut entendre quelque chose d'autre que le silence, son cœur qui martelait sa poitrine et le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Elle n'écouta pas. Les mots muets lui étaient déjà un poison vicieux qui la dévorait lentement.

« J'aurais dû… » souffla-t-elle faiblement, déglutissant avec peine. « C'est ma faute… »

Un semblant de sourire passa tel un fantôme sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ma faute… » murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

« Ma faute.. ! »

Elle sentait les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, creusant des sillons salés et rougeâtres. Était-ce une autre main sur sa cuisse ?

« Tout est de ma faute ! » s'étrangla la rousse dans un cri.

On lui répétait son nom. Mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Ses mains se levèrent jusqu'à sa tête, s'agrippant désespérément à ses cheveux flamboyants.

« Tout est de ma _faute_ ! »

Sa voix s'érailla sur ce cri, alors qu'elle revivait une nouvelle fois le combat qui avait opposé le cuatro au shinigami remplaçant. Inoue se remit sur ses pieds, chancelante, et recula de quelques pas, faisant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses minutes face à Ichigo. Elle lui hurla sa douleur au visage.

« De ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas été si… Si bête ! Si je n'étais jamais venue ici ! Si je ne m'étais pas prise pour le héros en tentant de vous _protéger _! Je suis incapable de protéger ! »

Elle marcha vivement vers un côté, incapable de retenir ses pensées, sa peine, et ces larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

« Si je vous avais arrêtés ! Pourquoi suis-je restée sans rien faire ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tenté quelque chose ? »

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers l'homme, qui restait figé.

« J'ai été incapable de te protéger de lui… J'aurais dû réussir à l'empêcher de te… »

Le mot « tuer » resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Si seulement j'avais fait quelque chose..! Mais non ! Je suis restée là à regarder ! A te voir tenter de me sauver, alors que je ne comprenais rien ! »

L'hystérie la gagna alors qu'elle marchait soudainement vers l'autre côté, incapable de savoir quoi faire de son corps, où poser ses yeux. Elle haleta et sanglota en alternance, sans même songer à l'état pitoyable où elle était actuellement.

« Si seulement j'avais tenté… » Son regard empli de souffrance se glissa jusqu'à la lune, immuable, qui semblait la juger en lui faisant enfin prendre conscience de toute l'étendue de sa faute. De son incapacité.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même… Et moi… Je suis restée là… Spectatrice… Sans essayer de l'aider… De le protéger… Alors que pourtant… Tu… Ishida… Et je savais, je savais ! … Tout est de ma faute… Jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai pas agis… Je l'ai regardé… se… partir en poussière… sans le retenir… sans le… le soigner… Je n'ai même pas pu… ! »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le sol, ses jambes inaptes à la soutenir plus longtemps. Les larmes coulaient toujours librement sur ses joues, son corps tressautant régulièrement sous un sanglot. Elle sentit son ami approcher plus qu'elle ne le vit. Puisant dans ses forces, elle s'essuya les yeux sur sa manche, reniflant de-ci de-là. Son regard marron croisa celui d'Ichigo, et le masque qu'elle tentait vainement d'arborer en la présence des autres se fissura totalement.

« Je n'ai même pas pu… Lui… Lui prendre l-la main… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa enfin aller, pleurant sa souffrance et sa tristesse, pleurant l'amour qu'elle ressentait, pleurant ce trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle avait accumulé.

Son cœur lui donnait la nausée.

* * *

_Il y avait cette lune rousse._

_Il y avait ce ciel teinté d'encre de chine profond et sans nuage._

_Il y avait cette herbe desséchée bordant le chemin de terre molle._

_Il y avait ces morceaux blancs comme l'os qui jonchaient le sol._

_Il y avait ce désir de courir, courir, de s'échapper enfin, mais il s'amenuisait._

_Pourtant ses yeux voyaient enfin ce sol étrange. Pourtant elle ralentissait, prenant conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle évitait prestement la racine traîtresse, et dévalait par elle-même la pente auparavant douloureuse. Elle se stoppait à quelques pas de l'eau, le cœur effréné, et respirait longuement avant de parcourir la faible distance qui la séparait de l'élément aqueux, s'agenouillant devant lui. Elle y voyait son propre visage, épouvantable mais serein. Ses doigts se coulèrent au-dessus de la surface, jouant avec les ondes ainsi créées, goûtant à la température glaciale qui lui donna la chair de poule. Les ondes s'opposèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, jusqu'à revenir à un aspect calme et parfait. Son reflet disparut pour laisser place au sien._

_Elle se retourna doucement, espérant._

_Il lui renvoya une esquisse de sourire, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis ses yeux verts se ternirent, et soucieuse, elle se releva. Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit, et elle crut être devenue sourde. Il lui tendit la main, et le décor sombra dans le chaos le plus total. La peur lui serra le ventre, et elle se jeta vivement vers lui, manquant de tomber dans le néant qui s'imposait. Son apparence revint progressivement à celle qu'elle avait toujours côtoyée, mais un vent s'était levé et le transformait en poussière. La terre s'annihila sous elle, et elle eut un dernier sursaut vers lui._

_Leurs mains se scellèrent ensemble._

* * *

_Alors, j'espère que vous ne pensez pas que j'aurais dû rester dans ma graande inactivité et que ceci vous a plu!  
_

_Si vous avez des critiques, des conseils, ou même rien que des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, ça pourrait grandement m'aider._

_Le prochain chapitre -oui, oui, un autre!- est d'ores et déjà près, il arrivera donc assez rapidement. Il permettra, j'espère, de combler un minimum le grand blanc de mon absence par une longueur plus conséquente._

_En attendant ce jour faste,_

_Zyloa_


	5. Désespoir et Volonté

_**Sombres Songes**_

******Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Et me revoilà! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents -et le plus long que j'ai pu écrire pour l'instant, bien que ça ne soit pas un critère très important-. On va dire que les choses commencent enfin à bouger dans l'histoire -dans ma tête, aussi-.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pu lire le redémarrage de cette fic,

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Désespoir et Volonté

_Des minces foulées,_

_Plus besoin de courir._

_Ces yeux verts qui transperçaient son âme,_

_Plus besoin de se cacher._

_Cette paume froide contre la sienne,_

_Elle avait son accroche._

_Le vent qui la fouettait._

_L'odeur âcre du sang._

_La poussière qui l'aveuglait._

_Réduits à néant._

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans son lit.

Le volet n'était pas tiré, et elle pouvait voir le soleil se coucher à travers la vitre. Elle eut un instant de flottement, incapable de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, de comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu atterrir ici sans en avoir conscience.

Puis les souvenirs affluèrent et elle se sentit encore plus dépourvue, tentant de rassembler les morceaux dans son esprit, alors qu'elle sentait son visage s'embraser au fil des minutes. Elle avait craqué devant Ichigo! Comment allait-il bien la voir, maintenant..? Comment..? Elle lui avait tout déballé sans mesurer ses mots -pire encore, elle avait déversé sur lui tous ces sentiments qui étaient restés enfermés bien trop longtemps en elle.

Inoue secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées, et se leva de son lit. Elle tangua un moment, sa vue légèrement brouillée, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et d'aller dans sa salle de bain, se dirigeant vers le miroir.

Son reflet avait une mine horrible.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme ils l'étaient toujours après une nuit de sommeil, mais d'une façon encore plus désordonnée qu'habituellement -elle se rappela soudainement s'être agrippée la chevelure dans un élan de désespoir. Son visage ne dépareillait au moins pas de l'état de sa crinière rousse, quoique le tout jurait quelque peu. Ses joues étaient encore rougies, quant à ses yeux, c'était encore pire.

Elle avait cependant l'information qu'elle recherchait: on avait dû la ramener après que les discussions à Las Noches se soient terminées, et la journée n'était pas encore totalement écoulée.

L'esprit vide, Inoue ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea consciencieusement le visage d'eau froide, frissonnant au contact de celle-ci. Elle attrapa une serviette qui traînait par là et entreprit de se sécher, le tout dans des gestes mécaniques et irréfléchis. Elle fixa une nouvelle fois l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, qui n'avait définitivement pas meilleur mine, avant de s'en détourner.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et elle savait que si elle ne trouvait pas une occupation, ses pensées allaient irrémédiablement se diriger vers... Là où elle ne les voulait pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit. Qu'elle se détende...

La rousse promena sans but ses prunelles sur les éléments qui formaient sa salle d'eau, et s'attarda sur la baignoire qui trônait contre un mur. Une question la frappa soudainement alors qu'elle fixait l'objet. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas lavée? Puis la sensation d'angoisse sur la question de sa propreté s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle manqua de se cogner la tête contre un mur -elle s'était lavée la veille, bien sûr. La journée lui avait paru tellement longue. Ou plutôt, elle avait été tellement entrecoupée qu'elle ne comptait plus pour une seule journée à ses yeux... De toutes façons, vu comment elle s'était vautrée dans la...

Ses mains se crispèrent.

Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement, et à se concentrer sur l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons. Inoue ferma les yeux, et eut un soupir. Puis elle commença à se déshabiller.

Un bain chaud lui ferait du bien.

Elle actionna les robinets et regarda l'eau couler, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit embrumé. Elle s'accroupit là, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, et attendit que la baignoire se remplisse.

* * *

L'eau était délicieusement brûlante.

Sa peau, après s'être couverte de chair de poule lors du changement brutal de température, s'imprégnait maintenant de la chaleur ambiante. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux, et des mèches flamboyantes ondulaient de-ci de-là, bien que le reste de sa tête n'ait pas encore touché l'élément aqueux. Ses genoux dépassaient de l'eau, et même ses seins n'étaient pas totalement recouverts. Inoue eut un nouveau soupir, et elle songea qu'elle devrait faire construire une nouvelle baignoire. Une du genre où elle pourrait s'allonger sans craindre qu'une partie de son corps ne soit pas immergée à cause de la petitesse de l'objet en question. Pourquoi ne pas en faire une avec un rehaussement pour la tête, carrément? Une baignoire-lit? Peut-être risquait-on de se noyer avec ça. Si on s'endormait. En même temps, on pouvait certainement moduler la forme de la baignoire de façon à ce qu'elle s'adapte parfaitement à l'ergonomie du corps -une baignoire sur-mesure!-. De cette façon, le corps serait bloqué dans l'eau, sans risque de noyade!

Ses pensées continuèrent à diverger de-ci de-là, retrouvant un courant farfelu qui les avait toujours caractérisées. Par automatisme, la rousse attrapa bientôt le savon qui reposait sur le bord carrelé de la baignoire, et entreprit de se laver tranquillement.

Sa main s'arrêta en suspension au-dessus de son autre bras, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle sentait _bien_. Même si elle ne voulait pas penser à _lui_, à tout cela, le poids qui l'étouffait auparavant était plus léger.

Parler avec Ichigo avait été bien, d'une certaine façon. Malgré que ce fut un dialogue à sens totalement unique. Un monologue, donc, se corrigea-t-elle.

Peut-être qu'elle allait finir par s'habituer.

Sa gorge se serra, et elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau -non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense!-. Elle finit de se frotter, et attrapa la pomme de douche pour se rincer. L'eau chaude coula sur elle, dévalant ses formes généreuses, et elle se perdit sous le jet, fermant ses paupières, retenant sa respiration.

S'habituer... Elle était risible...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, et elle manqua d'avaler de l'eau de travers en voulant prendre une bouffée d'air. Crachotant, Inoue éteignit l'eau, et enleva les mèches de feu qui lui collaient sur la visage. Elle se tint là, debout dans sa baignoire, l'eau jusqu'aux mollets et la peau fripée par l'eau chaude.

Son cœur battait à toute rompe.

Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il y avait eu... Pendant une brève seconde, il y avait eu cette sensation inqualifiable. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, et encore moins comment, ou pourquoi elle l'avait ressentie.

Mais il y avait ce pressentiment qui lui plombait l'estomac, maintenant.

Et c'était certainement ridicule. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure de ça. Elle en avait besoin.

Après, et seulement après, elle se donnerait le droit de s'habituer.

La jeune fille sortit de son bain, se sécha à toute vitesse et quitta la salle de bain avec un dernier coup d'œil vers le miroir. Elle aurait juré que son reflet lui souriait.

L'espoir était mauvais pour sa santé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, maintenant. Les dernières rougeurs du soleil s'opposaient au bleu profond qui teintait le ciel. Les nuages étaient peu nombreux, et très éparses.

Comme de la barbe à papa bleutée, gloussa Inoue en avalant les mètres.

Elle ralentit son rythme pour ne pas attraper une pointe de côté stupidement, et songea tristement qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aussi légèrement. La boule dans son ventre était toujours là, mais l'adrénaline montait, et elle allait bientôt se noyer dans ce pressentiment qui lui faisait avoir espoir.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait si tout s'avérait faux.

A la chute qui l'attendait irrémédiablement.

Elle se cachait les yeux comme un enfant pour se couper du monde extérieur.

Il lui tomberait bien trop vite dessus.

La rousse eut un frisson alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'une rue. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'habiller plus chaudement. Les rues étaient presque désertes, les lampadaires projetant leur lumière jaunâtre sur le bitume. Elle continua encore un peu, tourna à droite, tout droit, à gauche, encore à gauche. Ses pas la guidaient vers sa destinée, vers l'endroit où elle découvrirait ce que les dés lui réservaient -ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient été jetés-.

Elle se stoppa devant la devanture. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa avec force.

Alors, elle attendit.

Encore.

Et encore.

Sans se décourager, elle leva une nouvelle fois le poing, et tapa la porte avec la même puissance.

Elle attendit sagement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Urahara passablement ennuyé. Ses sourcils se perdirent sous son bob alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'identité de la personne qui l'importunait. Ses yeux pétillèrent et Inoue lui répondit par un faible sourire. Faible, mais réel. Le masque n'était plus.

Il la fit entrer sans dire un mot. Son attitude trahissait sa connaissance quant à la venue de la rousse. Inoue déclina son offre de thé, et il n'insista pas. Elle ne suivit pas son exemple quand il prit place sur les coussins au sol. Cela l'intriguait, elle le voyait bien.

Yoiruchi somnolait tranquillement dans un coin, sous sa forme de chat.

Elle alla droit au but.

« J'aimerais aller au Hueco Mundo. »

Il eut un sourire en coin. « N'en reviens-tu pas? »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et il redevint sérieux.

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au Sereitei? C'est bien plus facile. »

« Je ne peux pas », elle se mordit la lèvre, « J'ai besoin d'y aller seule. »

L'homme opina de la tête. « Kurosaki m'avait prévenu. »

« Uh? » dit-elle avec élégance.

« Que tu viendrais ici, et que tu demanderais à aller au Hueco Mundo. »

Il avait un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres et elle en resta sans voix. Bien sûr qu'Ichigo aurait deviné ce qui se passait réellement dans son cœur, dans sa tête, mais comment avait-il pu prévoir cela? Elle-même n'en savait rien avant une demi-heure à peine! Elle tenta cependant de garder contenance. Qu'importe si ses actions étaient prévisibles à ce point. Il lui fallait aller là-bas, et elle irait. Son ventre se contracta encore plus. Elle serra les poings et parla d'une voix plus ou moins maîtrisée.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit d'autre? »

Urahara prit son temps pour répondre, sirotant sa tasse de thé, les yeux fixés sur son breuvage. Puis il reposa l'objet, croisa et les bras, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Il m'a demandé de te retenir. »

Un frisson la parcourut. « Et qu'avez-vous répondu..? »

Un nouveau sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Que j'aviserais en temps voulu. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes.

« Qu'allez-vous faire? », murmura-t-elle.

« Cela dépend de toi. Veux-tu vraiment aller là-bas? », son ton était calme et posé.

Les yeux de la jeune fille flamboyèrent. « Oui. »

« Que ferais-tu si je te disais que je ne pouvais pas accepter cela? »

Combat de regard. Combat de volonté. Inoue eut un sourire empli d'une profonde tristesse. Ses mains se détendirent. Les mots claquèrent dans le silence, et Yoiruchi grogna dans son sommeil.

« Alors je vous obligerais à le faire. »

* * *

Il la mena au sous-sol, dans l'immense cave d'entraînement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il avait accepté de l'aider. Elle ne se leurrait pas, si un combat était survenu...

Elle aurait perdu.

Elle était faible, si faible. C'était pour cela qu'il lui fallait agripper les moindres chances qui passaient à côté d'elle.

Il avait certainement voulu tester sa volonté. Sa conviction dans ses mots, dans ses actions, dans ses désirs et dans ses besoins. Il avait trouvé son content, et elle en était satisfaite. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire en cas de refus.

Urahara la mena devant le dispositif qui avait servi à ses compagnons pour pouvoir aller la rejoindre. La sauver.

N'aurait-elle pas été si concentrée sur son objectif, elle se serait probablement effondrée devant le garganta.

Rien qu'à l'idée de sa bêtise.

Inoue ne suivit pas les préparatifs. Elle n'entendit que d'une oreille ce que lui racontait l'homme au bob, focalisée comme elle l'était sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Après qu'elle soit passée entre les mondes. Après qu'elle ait atterri au Hueco Mundo.

Après tout cela, après, après.

Il lui expliqua le principe. Lui donna ses recommandations. Elle hocha la tête par-ci, acquiesça d'un oui par-là. Puis le moment fut venu. L'angoisse et l'excitation se livraient un duel sans fin dans son ventre. L'étincelle d'espoir s'embrasa et elle s'enfonça dans le passage obscur.

La garganta l'avala toute entière.

Urahara resta là un moment, songeur. Une voix féminine retentit derrière lui.

« Le monde change. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour savoir de que Yoiruchi avait repris sa forme humaine. Pas besoin non plus de lui demander d'expliciter son commentaire. La jeune Orihime Inoue puait l'amour à plein nez. Quand il pensait que seul Kurosaki l'avait remarqué... Et avec de l'aide, paraissait-il. Il eut un sourire.

« Elle n'a pas fini d'avoir des soucis. »

* * *

Au milieu du néant, elle était comme un trapéziste.

Elle se balançait sur le fil épais qu'était son chemin spirituel. Une grosse corde bleutée et lumineuse qui se créait et disparaissait en même temps. Un chemin tortueux qui serpentait dans les ténèbres, la menant là où elle devait aller. L'unique ancre qui l'empêchait de sombrer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Ses pas étaient courts, mais calmes et assurés.

Elle en voyait presque la fin.

Ce n'était qu'une étape, après tout.

* * *

_Il y avait ce cœur qui battait à toute rompe._

_La vie si fragile entre ses doigts._

_La mort une vieille amie compréhensive._

_Elle était la Balance, celle qui maintenait l'équilibre offert par la Nature._

_Ou le brisait._

* * *

Elle déboucha sur une salle détruite.

Les gravats jonchaient le sol, eux-même recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sable qui les saupoudrait de grain blanc. Une partie du plafond s'était ainsi effondrée, laissant à l'air de la nuit une vue sur ses entrailles.

D'ici, elle ne voyait pas la lune.

Inoue se demanda si Ichigo et les autres s'étaient retrouvés dans ce même passage, et avaient donc causé sa destruction, ou si leurs combats dans le dédale auquel il était lié étaient la cause de cette chute. Elle avait au moins la chance de ne pas avoir à se perdre dans les souterrains, pour ressortir elle ne savait où. Quoique elle ne savait pas non plus où cette ouverture débouchait...

La rousse entreprit d'escalader les roches brisées, attentive à ne pas glisser sur le sable et se couper sur les arêtes acérées. Le monticule s'arrêtait un peu avant la surface, et elle dut se hisser de toute la force de ses bras pour pouvoir s'extirper de l'endroit -elle bénissait cependant sa chance d'avoir eu un tel escalier "naturel" pour l'aider dans son ascension-.

Haletante, elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration avant de lever les yeux sur son environnement. Le Hueco Mundo s'étalait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur mortelle. La nuit était teintée de cet éternel noir d'encre, et l'astre lunaire resplendissait, offrant sa protection silencieuse aux créatures nocturnes. Il n'y avait pas de vent, le sable était sec et aussi aveuglant que d'habitude. Les quelques arbres qui surgissaient de-ci de-là des grains albâtres, étirant leurs branches décharnés dans l'air.

Sa respiration se hacha et s'accéléra quelque peu alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de la vue, et sa gorge était douloureuse lorsqu'elle déglutit.

Inoue se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et regarda d'un air attentif autour d'elle, bloquant toute pensée qui la dérangerait.

Toute pensée, en somme.

Elle se rendit compte avec surprise que de là où elle était, elle était dans l'incapacité de voir Las Noches -pourtant, elle savait à quel point le palais était énorme-. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise, en danger, seule au milieu du désert, telle une proie de choix pour les hollows sauvages.

Les hollows _sauvages_.

C'était étrange de penser cela. Ça signifiait que ceux qui avaient "évolué" grâce aux bons soins d'Aizen étaient _dressés_. En y pensant bien, c'était le cas... Bien que leur soumission n'était due qu'à la puissance de celui qui les asservissait. Tout de même, ils étaient plus... Civilisés. Comme s'ils avaient gagné en contrôle sur leurs instincts.

En réalité, c'était certainement le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de manger d'âme qui changeait les choses.

Inoue se massa l'arête du nez, expirant lentement. C'était à elle de suivre son instinct, maintenant. De continuer ce qu'elle avait amorcé. De trouver l'origine de ce sentiment étrange qui lui enserrait les tripes. Alors elle marcha.

Marcha, marcha.

Encore et encore, toujours plus loin, tentant de suivre un tracé rectiligne.

Bientôt le vent se leva, et lui mordit le visage et les bras. Elle avançait toujours, à l'aveuglette, la respiration lentement douloureuse, ses bras serrés contre son corps. Son rythme était bien plus lent qu'au début, et elle se demanda dans un instant de lucidité totale depuis combien de temps elle marchait ainsi.

Elle continua jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds à n'en plus pouvoir.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle dans un moment de faiblesse, et elle tomba à genoux sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle resta là un instant, prostrée, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et de cesser de trembler.

Quiconque l'ayant vu à ce moment lui aurait crié dessus pour lui faire comprendre son inconscience, son idiotie.

Elle ne se tuait pas à la tâche.

Elle était proche, elle le savait.

Elle le _sentait_ dans toute son âme.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle reprit les commandes et se releva péniblement. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur farouche, malgré leur état pitoyable. Alors elle continua vers son but, poussée par le vent.

Il la mena jusqu'à un étrange bosquet d'arbres grisâtres, dont les branches fines étaient telles des piques qui n'attendaient que d'embrocher quelqu'un, quelque chose. Elles s'élevaient vers le ciel, immensément hautes, et cette étrange barrière végétale rappela un instant des ronces à la rousse. Elle eut un instant de pause avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres, et le vent la poussa gentiment dans son dos, l'incitant à continuer. Elle s'y plia, s'engouffrant dans un nouveau monde, entièrement monochrome, des touches de gris, de blanc, de noir. Elle devait se baisser régulièrement, écarter des branches occasionnellement, et se fit griffer plus d'une fois par des appendices qui avait échappé à ses yeux.

Elle finit par déboucher sur une sorte de minuscule clairière au milieu des arbres scintillant, où une mare dormait tranquillement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'étaient les crissements de ses pas contre le sable. Inoue s'approcha curieusement de la mare, bordée de gros rochers d'un gris sombre. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau, tentant d'évaluer sa profondeur. Mais le liquide était trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse y voir quelque chose.

Son souffle troubla la surface paisible de l'eau, qui miroita et ondula doucement.

La jeune fille se retourna, une main posée sur un des rochers comme support, incertaine.

Elle savait que c'était ici, elle le sentait vibrer dans son corps. Le vent s'était tut. Mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Comme toujours.

Incapable de prendre des décisions.

Le désespoir la prit à la gorge, et elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler. Ses yeux hagards parcoururent l'endroit dégagé dans l'espoir fou de trouver quoi faire, n'importe quoi.

Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire!

Une brise souleva quelques grains de poussière, avant de les laisser retomber sur le sable et se confondre avec lui.

Le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres se bloqua au travers de sa gorge. Elle fixa bêtement l'élément solide sous ses pieds, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de son existence. L'adrénaline monta à nouveau, et elle se trouva de nouvelles forces malgré son état d'épuisement. Elle prit position sur un rocher plus ou moins plat qui longeait la mare, tentant de trouver un équilibre stable. Ceci fait, elle engloba de son champ de vision les milliers de grains de sable et de poussière dont regorgeait l'endroit.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Son instinct lui hurlait de simplement le faire.

Elle le suivit corps et âme.

Inoue rassembla ses pouvoirs, cherchant sa puissance jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Les mots coulèrent avec fluidité hors de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'y pense, alors qu'elle fermait étroitement les yeux et se concentrait au maximum.

Elle _le_ visualisa dans son esprit.

Sa concentration flancha devant cette image qu'elle désirait tant, mais elle réussit à se reprendre. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle le sentait.

Elle se rappela de cette forme bestiale.

De cette fourrure qui lui couvrait les membres. De cette queue qui fouettait l'air. De ces griffes qui prolongeaient ses doigts. De ces ailes à l'envergure démesurée. De ce trou d'où semblait saigner un liquide noir à l'infini. De ces cornes élancées qui surplombaient sa tête. De ces yeux à l'aspect morne, aux couleurs étranges et à la pupille verticale. De ces traces qui sillonaient ses joues comme les larmes sur les siennes. Elle se rappela chaque détail de son corps, pour construire une image certes virtuelle mais parfaite de _lui_.

Son pouvoir était drainé à chaque détail qu'elle visualisait mentalement. Le vent s'était à nouveau levé, jouant dans ses cheveux, glissant sur sa peau.

Elle eut l'impression de rester là pendant des heures, à s'accrocher désespérement à cette image, à utiliser son pouvoir sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Le flux d'énergie se coupa brutalement, la laissant totalement vidée. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, voir ce qu'elle avait fait, voir ce qu'elle avait _pu_ faire. Ses paupières lourdes refusèrent d'obéir à son ordre. Ses jambes la trahirent une nouvelle fois, mais elle fut incapable de se rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son corps bascula en arrière, et elle se sentit tomber.

Son dos heurta la surface de la mare dans un bruit sec et assourdissant. Le choc lui coupa le souffle qui lui restait, et se sentit tirée vers les profondeurs.

Dans un sursaut de survie, elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux et tenta de brasser l'eau, mais ses doigts bougèrent à peine. Elle vit les bulles s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle vit ses cheveux se ternirent sous la couleur sombre du liquide. Elle vit la lumière de la surface s'amenuir pour laisser place à une forme noire.

L'inconscience l'enlaça doucement et ses paupières se refermèrent.

Elle sombrait.

* * *

_Et bien et bien... Voilà déjà la fin! J'espère que j'aurais réussi à vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin -et pour la suite!-, et que cette lecture vous aura plu :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques,_

_Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (oui, oui, vraiment),_

_Zyloa_


	6. Volonté et Renaissance

_**Sombres Songes**_

******Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Je reviens un peu plus tard que prévu avec la suite, mais je pense que je resterais dans ces périodes de parutions (1 chapitre toutes les 3 semaines, globalement, pour le moment, bien que je pense que ça s'accélérera quand le dernier mot aura été posé!)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là,

Et un autre énorme merci à Hiyoru pour sa review :D (la première depuis que j'ai recommencé à poster! Ça fait chaud au cœur!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5: Volonté et Renaissance

_Un mélange de noir et de vert._

_D'ébène et d'émeraude._

_Une alliance par un blanc laiteux._

_Les poumons qui se remplissent brutalement._

_Le bruit écrasant du pouls._

_Le battement de la vie._

_Et les paupières qui s'ouvrent._

* * *

Elle n'était plus rien.

Une simple poupée.

Une masse informe sans aucune force, qui perdait son souffle, et s'enfonçait, s'enfonçait, dans les abysses sombres...

Quelque chose l'attrapa.

Lui saisit avec force ce bras qui flottait devant elle, et l'obligea à revenir vers la surface. Elle reprit conscience en s'écrasant brutalement contre la surface de l'eau, brisant la barrière perméable et rencontrant de nouveau la caresse de l'air.

Puis tout ce dont elle fut capable de ressentir fut le sol dur et malléable sous elle, ses vêtements qui la collaient entièrement, ses poumons emplis d'un mélange d'eau et d'air qu'elle tentait vainement d'éjecter. Elle toussa, crachota, haletant bruyamment, son corps en proie à un tremblement incontrôlable.

Puis la première véritable bouffée d'air embrasa son appareil respiratoire, et elle resta là, allongée sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, pantelante, expirant et inspirant comme si elle craignait que ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle puisse faire cette action.

L'oxygène traversa son corps, et son cerveau revint peu à peu en état de marche.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle respira cette pression spirituelle comme elle respirait l'air.

Son souffle se bloqua un instant avant de reprendre un rythme effréné, et les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérèrent en suivant le mouvement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'elle prenait lentement conscience qu'elle _connaissait_ cette pression spirituelle.

Rassemblant les maigres forces qui lui restaient, et surtout sa volonté, Inoue tourna la tête dans un mouvement atrocement long.

Elle se noya une fois de plus.

_Il_ était là. En chair et en os. Assis sur un rocher à même pas un mètre d'elle, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, la tête baissée vers le sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme au moins aussi élevé que le sien, et si elle avait été dans son état normal elle se serait demandé comment diable n'avait-elle pas pu l'_entendre_ avant.

Il était là.

Il était là.

Elle voulut l'appeler, formuler son nom, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un gargouillement étrange et incompréhensible.

Le bruit capta son attention et il releva la tête avec lenteur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Ils se regardèrent en silence, tout deux incapables de bouger, le silence autour d'eux troublé par leurs respirations hachées. Puis un sourire se dessina imperceptiblement sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

« Je suis censé te garder en vie, femme », murmura-t-il, et ses mots étaient si bas qu'ils furent rapidement étouffés par leurs halètements, « malgré que les rôles semblent s'être inversés. »

Elle eut un petit rire, et elle se trouva ridicule, à être ainsi en train de pleurer et de rigoler, d'avoir l'impression que son cœur était enfin en paix et même temps qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle voulait le toucher, elle voulait sentir sa peau et son pouls, elle voulait être sûre que la vie coulait bien dans ce corps et que ce n'était pas une illusion, elle voulait se lever et se jeter dans ses bras, elle voulait savoir si elle avait réussi. Mais elle était allongée là, à peine apte à bouger ses doigts et ses orteils, et l'impuissance la fit suffoquer et paniquer.

Il remarqua ce changement dans ses yeux et amorça un mouvement. Des yeux marrons affamés le suivirent. Il se leva lentement, comme s'il testait la solidité de ses jambes, et prit de longues secondes pour étirer ses ailes qui tombaient auparavant mollement sur ses côtés. Puis il fit un pas vers l'humaine.

Puis un autre.

A pas mesurés, il franchit bientôt la distance qui les séparait, et se retrouva devant elle, la surplombant.

Inoue tenta de se relever sur ses coudes, réussissant tant bien que mal à s'appuyer sur l'un d'eux alors que l'espada mettait un genou à terre près d'elle. Il l'aida à se mettre en position assise, et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou dans un sursaut de volonté, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle le serra entre ses bras avec une puissance désespérée dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il eut un instant de battement, hésitant sur l'action à suivre.

« ...! », voulut-elle dire, mais seul l'air fut expiré. Les sanglots commencèrent à affluer et elle se maudit d'être si faible, mais il était là, là contre elle, elle sentait la faible chaleur qui émanait de son corps à travers la couche aqueuse qui recouvrait sa peau, et elle avait froid, si froid.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, mais les mots sonnèrent enfin dans le vide.

« Ulquiorra..! »

Elle pleura contre lui et il entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

* * *

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, cherchant du réconfort près de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre, reposant leurs membres fatigués, le cerveau en pause et les yeux fermés pour profiter du moment.

Puis ils se séparèrent enfin, et s'entraidèrent pour se relever. Inoue songea qu'elle devait avoir une mine véritablement atroce -déjà qu'au départ elle était affreuse, alors elle ne voulait même pas voir ce que ça donnait là-. Elle leva légèrement la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'arrancar, et elle sentit stupidement ses joues s'embraser sous le regard inquisiteur.

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il, et elle sut directement à quoi il faisait référence.

Elle ne brisa pas le contact visuel, mais ses mains allèrent agripper ses vêtements trempés. Son cœur tambourina si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait lui-aussi l'entendre.

« Parce que... Parce que j'avais peur d'affronter la vie toute seule. »

Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Parce qu'elle s'était attachée à lui.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Parce qu'elle était égoïste.

Il ne répondit rien, détournant son regard vers les arbres gris qui entouraient l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Puis il reporta son attention sur elle, le regard indéchiffrable, et leva sa main gauche, sans la toucher. La rousse le regarda un instant, avant de prendre cette main dans les siennes, réussissant enfin là où elle avait échoué.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte de ces doigts griffus, et leva des yeux bouffis interrogateurs vers celui qui fut son geôlier.

« Pourquoi restes-tu dans cette forme? »

Pas que la forme en question la dérangeait. Ni que la pression spirituelle qui allait de paire la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais tous les arrancars se baladaient sous leur forme non-libérée, elle n'avait jamais vu de libérations autrement que lors d'un combat. Cela l'intriguait. Et c'était un moyen de converser sur quelque chose, de partir sur un autre sujet que le _pourquoi_.

Ulquiorra parut hésiter à lui répondre, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il eut un soupir.

« Parce que c'est ainsi que tu m'as visualisé. »

« Comment ça? », son cerveau se mit en branle, « Tu veux dire que tu dois rester ainsi pour tou- »

« Non », la coupa-t-il. Elle se tut, et le laissa expliquer sa raison avec curiosité.

« Nos uniformes sont fait d'une matière spéciale », commença-t-il, « de façon à s'allier à nous lors de nos libérations. Hors... Dans cette forme-ci », il montra vaguement son corps, « ils n'existent plus visuellement. »

Inoue papillonna des yeux. « Et? »

Il eut un autre soupir. « Et tu ne les as pas pris en compte lorsque tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour reconstituer mon corps. »

La fatigue alliée aux émotions puissantes qu'elle avait ressenties depuis peu n'aida pas à sa compréhension du problème. Le cuatro le vit bien, et il secoua légèrement la tête, se décidant finalement à aller droit au but.

« Si je me transformais vers ma forme habituelle, je ne porterais rien. »

La jeune fille s'empourpra à cette idée, et elle se mit à bafouiller à toute vitesse des choses comme quoi elle aurait dû y penser, qu'elle était désolée, et que ce n'était pas grave, enfin, qu'elle appréciait cette forme de toute façon, jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse taire d'un regard appuyé. Il s'écarta de quelques pas, étendant de nouveau ses ailes.

« Peu importe. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, « Ça aurait été plus problématique si tu m'avais soigné en te basant sur mon apparence habituelle... Et en oubliant mon sabre. »

Elle réfléchit un instant à ces paroles. L'aurait-elle alors condamné? Aurait-il été dans l'incapacité de pouvoir se libérer, de faire ce qui faisait de lui un hollow? Un frisson parcourut son corps.

L'aurait-elle alors tué en tentant de le ramener à la vie?

« Rentrons. »

Elle leva ses yeux noisettes sur lui, prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Trempés jusqu'aux os, fatigués autant physiquement que mentalement, au milieu du désert du Hueco Mundo, qui n'était pas réputé pour sa sécurité.

« Où? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « A Las Noches. »

Une douche glacée lui tomba dessus. Un sentiment de panique refit surface dans ses veines.

« Ul- », fit-elle avec incertitude, « Ulquiorra, je... Nous... Aizen... »

« Je sais », fut la réponse simple.

Elle se calma de nouveau. Une mèche de cheveux roux lui était tombée sur le visage, et elle la remit en place fébrilement. L'espada se tourna de trois-quart vers elle, lui tendant la main. Elle s'approcha et la prit, une autre question au bord des lèvres.

« Cela ne va pas poser de problèmes? Dans cette forme? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Aizen n'est plus. Je n'ai pas d'utilité à la cacher, maintenant. Et Las Noches est le seul endroit où nous pourrons trouver de quoi nous habiller, et nous reposer. »

C'était vrai qu'elle se voyait mal dormir à la belle étoile sur le sable blanc, à la merci de tous les hollows qui rôdaient par là.

« Mais comment allons-nous..? »

« Monte sur mon dos. »

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule, mais sous l'intensité de son regard, fit ce qu'il lui demandait. A leur rythme, ils se préparèrent à leur voyage vers le palais. Elle prit place sur son dos, attentive à ne pas gêner le mouvement de ses ailes, passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il supportait ses jambes de ses bras. Puis, après qu'elle soit bien installée, il se baissa légèrement et prit appui sur ses jambes pour décoller.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans les airs.

C'était magique. Les ailes d'Ulquiorra battaient l'air avec force, créant des bruissements continus. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, regardant avec fascination l'étrange bosquet dans lequel ils étaient l'instant plus tôt se rétrécir de plus en plus. Ses prunelles suivirent ensuite un instant les ondulations de la queue de l'arrancar, qui lui fit étrangement penser à ces boussoles pour l'hypnose. Sa fatigue commençait vraiment à prendre le dessus.

Bientôt, elle plaqua sa tête contre le creux de ses omoplates, près de la base des ailes. Le vent claquait sur son corps à cause de la vitesse qu'ils prenaient, et sa morsure aérienne la fit trembler dans ses vêtements mouillés. Inoue perdit rapidement la notion du temps, déjà que celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts, entre ses déambulations infinies et la nuit immuable du Hueco Mundo. Elle percevait nettement le sang pulser dans le corps sous le sien, et son esprit épuisé se focalisa dessus. Le martèlement devint murmure, se fit berceuse, et ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent une fois de plus.

* * *

« Alors, comment va l'animal de compagnie? »

Neliel sentit la naissance d'un soupir sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta un regard blasé à Nnoitra.

« Ce n'est pas un "animal de compagnie", Nnoitra. Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. »

La réponse ne fit qu'agrandir le rictus du quinto.

« Et elle va bien. Elle est juste... épuisée. Elle se repose. »

« Tu m'étonnes, tiens! », lâcha Grimmjow du canapé où il était affalé, « Après nous avoir ramené le cuatro... »

L'ancienne tercera leva les yeux au ciel -ils n'étaient pas prêts de laisser tomber ces vieilles animosités-. Elle décida de les laisser ruminer comme ils le souhaitaient sur le retour impromptu d'Ulquiorra et se dirigea vers l'une des portes fermées dans le but de rejoindre Hallibel, histoire de la prévenir sur sa future brève absence.

« Eh! », la héla le sexta, « Où est-ce que tu vas? »

« Prévenir Ichigo. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« J'ferais pas ça, à ta place. La gamine vient seule, s'épuise à faire revivre l'autre coincé, et toi tu veux la renvoyer chez elle? Ha! »

Nell stoppa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas la renvoyer là-bas... Elle est trop faible. Mais ses amis vont s'inquiéter s'ils s'aperçoivent de sa disparition. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont la laisser seule ici s'ils savent où est-ce qu'elle est? Et dans quel état? », le bleuté se leva, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. « Le rouquin voudra la rembarquer chez eux. T'imagines c'qu'elle pourrait croire en se réveillant dans son lit comme si rien ne s'était passé? »

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences sous ce point de vue-là...

« Je n'y avais pas songé... Merci, Grimmjow. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses te préoccuper des autres à ce point-là... »

Le bleuté fit la grimace en haussant les épaules et sortit de la pièce par une autre porte, mais pas avant d'avoir sifflé un _La ferme!_ à Nnoitra, dont le sourire n'avait cessé de s'agrandir.

« Notre petit chaton se fait tendre, maintenant... »

Neliel se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Quelque chose qui te fait défaut, n'est-ce pas? »

Le quinto resta silencieux, et elle attrapa l'occasion pour sortir à son tour de la pièce -elle avait une humaine et un arrancar à s'occuper sans avoir besoin de commentaires sarcastiques en plus-.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

* * *

_Enfin, me diriez-vous, l'apparition d'Ulquiorra! Les choses sérieuses se sont enclenchées ;) Il ne serait pas drôle de tenter d'écrire une histoire d'amour si l'un des protagonistes n'est pas là..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre reste à la hauteur de vos espérances -si espérances vous avez bien pu avoir pour une telle fic!-._

_Et à dans quelques semaines,_

_Zyloa_


	7. Renaissance et Eveil

_**Sombres Songes**_

******Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Eh, mais c'est que je me tiens, globalement, 3 semaines..! Extraordinaire. Et vous serez très heureux d'apprendre que l'histoire est bel et bien finie dans mon petit cerveau (oui, au bout de 7 chapitres, il serait temps), disons que c'est maintenant bien plus précisé que les grandes lignes du départ.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont jeté un coup d'œil, pour la première fois, la seconde, ou même depuis le départ,

Un merci spécial à SnowNeige pour sa review, parce qu'en avoir ça fait très chaud au cœur!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Renaissance et Éveil

_L'ombre d'un côté,_

_La lumière de l'autre,_

_Entre Soleil et Lune._

_L'existence paisible,_

_L'équilibre,_

_La rencontre fébrile et les mondes qui se renversent._

_Car l'un n'existe sans l'autre._

* * *

« Qu'as-tu fait? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'as-tu fait? »

Qu'avait-elle fait..? Les yeux verts d'Ulquiorra lui brûlaient la peau, lui brûlait l'âme. Elle suffoquait sous son regard perçant, suffoquait sous la pression de son énergie spirituelle, suffoquait sous l'étreinte de sa queue autour de son cou.

« Qu'as-tu fait? »

Vert, vert serpent, vert poison.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle l'avait ramené. Elle l'avait forcé à la vie, lui qui était dans la mort. Elle avait transgressé les lois, encore une fois, toujours, elle les transgressait toujours. Son pouvoir était en sa simple existence une faute.

Les yeux verts la transperçaient.

De quel droit l'avait-elle ramené? De quel droit lui avait-elle imposé ce qu'elle souhaitait?

Egoïste, égoïste!

Vert, vert acide. Vert folie.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, expliquer, lui faire comprendre, mais l'eau s'engouffra soudainement dans sa bouche, dans sa trachée, dans ses poumons.

Elle se noyait dans ses yeux et elle se noyait dans l'eau noire.

« Qu'as-tu fait? »

Vert, vert. Et le noir qui le bordait.

Il la noyait et elle ne fit rien -

Une dernière bulle d'air quitta son corps pour rejoindre la surface.

Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

« Inoue! Inoue! »

La rousse ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, se sentant prise de violents tremblements, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Neliel. Sa respiration hachée eut un moment de pause alors que son cerveau enregistrait la surprise engendrée avant de repartir de plus belle. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, plus que l'état général de son corps -et c'était pour dire: l'arrancar avait ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chair-. Elle comprit que les secousses avaient été dues à la tentative de Nell pour la réveiller -un cauchemar?

Cette dernière eut un soupir de soulagement en la voyant reprendre ses esprits, et elle l'attira à elle en une étreinte réconfortante qu'Inoue apprécia grandement. Quand l'humaine se fut enfin calmée, elle s'écarta légèrement.

« Ça va mieux..? Tu haletais comme si tu n'arrivais plus à respirer... »

« Je... Oui, ça va mieux... Merci. J'étais... Je me noyais. »

L'ex-espada haussa un sourcil, mais la rousse ne développa pas. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie... Peur... Que cela ne soit vrai. Inoue reprit soudainement ses esprits. Neliel?! Elle était à Las Noches..!

« Ne-Nell, est-ce que... Comment je... »

Ses balbutiements engendrèrent un sourire sur le visage de l'ancienne tercera.

« Ulquiorra va bien. Vous transportez tout deux jusqu'ici n'a pas dû être une tâche facile, mais les espadas sont résistants, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle nota le soulagement qui passa dans les iris de la jeune humaine -Grimmjow avait visé juste: que ce serait-il passé si elle s'était réveillée comme si rien n'était arrivé..?

« Tu as dormi d'une traite depuis qu'on t'a posée dans ce lit! Je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire combien d'heures ont passé, le temps a peu d'importance, ici... Mais je peux t'assurer que tu as pleinement fait le tour de l'horloge! », elle avisa la mine soudainement inquiète de la rousse, « Ichigo et les autres vont peut-être commencer à se faire du soucis, non? Nous ne les avons pas prévenus de ta présence à Las Noches... C'est à toi de le faire. »

Inoue lui adressa un regard de remerciement, et son ventre choisit ce moment pour faire rappeler son existence, lui arrachant une rougeur sur les joues tandis que Neliel riait gentiment. Elle se leva et lui promit de lui apporter rapidement de quoi manger, lui intimant de se reposer en attendant.

L'humaine, maintenant seule, ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers les murs -mais la lumière était ici générée artificiellement, et la seule fenêtre projetait les rayons du soleil tout aussi faux qui illuminait l'intérieur du dôme du palais. La lune se cachait derrière les épais murs blancs. Elle se rallongea, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était plutôt normal, en y pensant: ceux qui les utilisaient étant des arrancars, ils possédaient des masques, plus ou moins gênants selon les positions adoptées... Il fallait pouvoir pallier à un possible inconfort, certainement.

Son esprit divagua joyeusement sur des images mentales des arrancars qu'elles connaissaient dans multiples positions qui auraient pu les gêner selon leurs masques -et se surprit à rire stupidement devant certaines visions pour le moins étranges.

Nell eut la sagesse d'esprit de ne pas lui demander ce qui lui traversait la tête et se contenta de lui poser son repas, sur lequel elle se jeta avidement, avant de lui faire la conversation sur tout et rien.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sans prévenir et elle sursauta, finissant maladroitement de bien mettre en place les vêtements propres que Nell lui avait apporté -semblables à ceux qu'elle avait porté dans ce même palais-, et se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée.

Son sourire se figea avant de pouvoir s'étendre complètement sur ses lèvres, et les premiers mots qui lui étaient venus sur la langue moururent aussitôt.

Parce qu'au lieu du visage impassible et à l'aspect triste d'Ulquiorra, se trouvait une tignasse rousse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien -et elle se retrouva là, les bras ballants, sans savoir comment réagir-.

Ses pensées n'avaient été tournées que vers celui qu'elle avait réussi à ramener à la vie, de la joie de son succès, de le revoir, jusqu'au doute peut-être, de son propre égoïsme... L'imprudence de son action, le fait d'avoir laissé ses amis dans le flou quand à ses intentions, elle n'y avait pas encore songé -c'était trop tôt, quand tout n'était pas clair avec l'un, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'embrouiller-.

« Kurosaki... »

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça. »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec les forces qui lui restaient, la gorge nouée. Il la lâcha et la regarda avec une mine grave -sérieuse, toujours sérieuse-.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Qu... Quoi? »

« Des hollows sont en train d'attaquer la ville, ils ne sont pas très puissants mais nombreux, les blessures s'accumulent vite... »

Elle crispa ses mains. Des hollows? Les attaquant? Ils s'étaient tenus tranquilles depuis la défaite d'Aizen... Peut-être était-ce des arrancars qui avaient vu d'un mauvais œil d'être vaincus..?

Elle releva la tête vers le shinigami, ses yeux marrons décidés.

« Bien sûr, je viens! »

C'était son rôle. C'était là où elle devait être, à leurs côtés, à surveiller leurs arrières.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, quand elle éleva encore une fois la voix :

« Comment... C'est Urahara qui... »

Il se stoppa et la regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Quand l'attaque a commencé, on t'a cherché partout. Lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais nulle part, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais revenue ici. Urahara n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. »

Un « oh » s'échappa faiblement de sa bouche. Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur le sol, pour le moment honteuse à l'idée de croiser son regard. Elle se reprit bien assez tôt, décidant que les explications attendraient bien la fin de l'attaque -ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps!

Ils sortirent de sa chambre, quand Inoue attira à nouveau son attention.

« Ku-Kurosaki, il faut que je te dise -»

« Après, ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. »

Elle s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, pour Ulquiorra, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait laisser de côté si simplement!

« Mais... »

« Nell voulait te dire un truc, va la voir et rejoins-moi après, d'accord? On est pressé. »

Il lui sourit, le _on parlera après _nettement perceptible, mais il ne savait pas, ne savait pas, et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser dans l'ignorance-

Il partit d'un pas rythmé sur la gauche, lui adressant un petit signe de la main_ allez, dépêche-toi! _.

Elle gémit de désespoir et se dirigea en courant dans le couloir de droite. « Après », se promit-elle, « Après tu lui diras ». L'arrancar aux cheveux verts se tenait en réalité juste au croisement suivant, attendant sa venue. Le regard qu'elle lui lança trahissait son inquiétude pour la jeune humaine, mais la rousse le balaya d'un revers de la main.

« Je suis assez forte pour faire ça, Nell, ça va aller! »

Ca sonnait un peu creux. Comme si elle tentait de se persuader elle-même. Mais elle était résistante, plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire, elle le savait. Elle avait réussi à le ramener à la vie, après tout..! Ce qui était aussi le centre du problème... Après un tel exploit, sa puissance avait considérablement diminué...

Mais elle ne voulait pas tergiverser, réfléchir ne ferait qu'embourber les choses -elle devait le faire, c'était tout-.

L'ex-tercera lui murmura des mots d'encouragement, et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à une porte située à quelques couloirs. Elle ne lui précisa pas pourquoi. Inoue n'avait pas non plus besoin de le lui demander.

La rousse repartit d'un bon train, sous les yeux vigilants de l'ex-tercera.

* * *

L'aile faisait partie de ce qui avait autrefois été la zone du laboratoire de Szayel, qui avait aussi à certaines heures endossé un rôle médical plus ou moins bénéfique pour ses patients.

Non pas que l'humaine avait de quelconques indices pour le savoir, les murs étant recouverts de leur habituelle blancheur aseptisée, sans aucunes traces de ce qui avait pu être.

La porte ouvrait sur un nouveau couloir, plus serré et sans lumière, le long duquel couraient de part et d'autres d'autres portes. L'une des premières était entrebâillée, et Inoue s'y glissa silencieusement. La pièce était elle-aussi plongée dans l'obscurité, mais la lumière provenant de l'immense couloir lui permettait de distinguer les formes présentes sans difficultés -là une table collée au mur, là une armoire ou une étagère... Et, contre un angle au fond, un lit.

Elle s'en rapprocha doucement, écoutant le léger son d'une respiration calme.

Ulquiorra avait repris sa forme non libérée, et elle admira ces traits qui avaient hanté sa mémoire de longues secondes. Il semblait profondément endormi et cela ne la surprit pas, la fatigue était lisible sur son visage même dans la pénombre.

Elle traça d'un doigt fébrile l'une des larmes qui lui sillonnaient les joues.

Il y avait tant qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, faire, avant de repartir dans son monde. Mais déjà elle le quittait, en venant à peine de le revoir -c'était épuisant, de vagabonder ainsi d'un côté et de l'autre sans jamais se poser, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu à la vitesse de la lumière ces derniers jours lorsqu'elle aurait voulu prendre son temps-.

Elle se hissa légèrement sur le matelas, se penchant vers lui.

De toutes façons elle reviendrait, alors pour quelques heures de plus ou de moins, il n'y avait pas véritablement de différence..? Et lui dormait, dormait, et ne recouvrirait certainement pas ses pleines capacités avant de longs jours. Elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps, il n'y avait pas besoin de se presser, malgré ces émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son coeur -parce qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose qui n'existait pas pour lui, et que aller trop vite ferait tout s'écrouler-.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position, c'était Kurosaki qui se trouvait à la place d'Ulquiorra. Et celui-là même qui l'attendait pour l'emmener ailleurs. C'était presque risible de voir comment tout se répétait... Et cette fois-là, cette fois-là... Elle n'était pas allée au bout de son geste. Elle en avait été incapable -pourquoi..? la peur, le doute, peut-être qu'elle savait que même si elle criait son amour pour lui, au final...- Oui, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, déjà, elle se voilait la face sur ses sentiments -elle l'avait aimé, oh oui, si fort, mais son coup de foudre datait déjà et elle s'y était accroché pour ne pas se perdre-. Elle avait voulu être égoïste, un instant, sans le pouvoir. Elle avait eu peur d'y voir finalement ce qu'elle savait déjà, que l'embrasser ne fasse éclater au grand jour que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle s'était reculée. Elle reculait toujours. Bien qu'à leurs côtés, sa place était dans leur dos -arrière, en arrière-, et par moment elle n'en voulait plus, elle voulait prendre les commandes et faire, pour elle. C'était égoïste et elle le voulait tellement.

Une mèche rousse glissa jusqu'au visage de l'espada.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un contact doux et léger, avant de relever lentement la tête. Ses yeux caressèrent son corps, et elle effleura le bras posé au-dessus des couvertures avec ses doigts jusqu'à ceux de l'endormi avant de finalement se lever du lit et se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle manqua le léger papillonnement des paupières, la faible ouverture sur des iris verts et le mouvement des doigts pour la rattraper lorsque les siens les quittèrent.

Ulquiorra la regarda s'évanouir dans la lumière, alors que la pénombre l'avalait tout entier.

* * *

Ichigo l'attendait devant l'ouverture d'un garganta, échangeant quelques mots avec Nell. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, et elle lui sourit.

« Allons-y », fit-il en entrant dans le passage noir.

Inoue le suivit d'un pas déterminé, sans jeter de regard en arrière.

* * *

_Et un de plus, un!_

_Si vous êtes arrivé là, merci à vous,_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez bien pu en penser..!_

_Alors, à dans 3 semaines, ou moins? L'avenir nous le dira :)_

_Zyloa_


	8. Eveil et Apprentissage

_**Sombres Songes**_

******Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Ouh ouh, je commence à m'étaler un peu sur les délais, je le crains. Mais! Soyez réjouis, chers lecteurs, parce que l'impossible est arrivé: mon scénario est bouclé, je sais exactement où je vais et comment j'y vais (c'est pas trop tôt, n'est-ce pas?), bref, et sachant que je suis plutôt à fond, la fin arrivera sans délais importuns ;)

En attendant, une trame plus intéressante commence à se découvrir dans ce chapitre (ça a beau être sur une histoire d'amour, on ne peut pas laisser de côté l'univers très combattif de Bleach..!), qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews! Ah, et suite à une remarque de BlahBlahPower (à qui je suis d'ailleurs très heureuse de pouvoir faire -re-apprécier le ulquihime), j'ai fait une petite recherche, parce que j'étais quand même assez décontenancée de mettre ainsi trompée sur la couleur des yeux d'Orihime (alors que c'est le personnage central de cette histoire!) : nous sommes tout deux dans le vrai! Dans l'anime, elle possède des yeux gris, mais dans les pages couleurs du manga, ils sont marrons... Ça m'a permis de me coucher moins bête ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7: Éveil et Apprentissage

_Inspiration,_

_Expiration._

_La flexion des muscles, _

_Le gonflement des poumons,_

_La pulsation du cœur._

_Et entre cœur et cœur,_

_Les actions et les mots qui s'unissent._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser? »

La question, posée de son habituel ton neutre, jeta un silence dans la pièce -quoique celle-ci n'était pas très animée au départ, mais ce silence-là était celui des cerveaux tentant d'enregistrer une information nouvellement balancée à leurs figures.

Neliel jeta un regard en biais à Ulquiorra, plutôt bien persuadée d'être en proie à quelques hallucinations auditives. Mais le regard vert ne vacillait pas, clairement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle déglutit, se demandant très sincèrement d'_où_ ça pouvait bien venir -bien qu'elle ait une petite idée...assez précise- et surtout comment, _comment_, est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à une telle interrogation.

Ses hésitations furent coupées par Grimmjow, qui se redressa vivement du canapé où il étalait son ennui depuis maintenant de très, nombreuses minutes.

« Eh, Ulquiorra..! »

Le bleuté avait un sourire goguenard plaqué sur son visage qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Ulquiorra se contenta de le regarder placidement s'approcher.

« Plutôt que de t'expliquer..., » il abattit une main sur l'épaule du cuatro, se rapprochant dangereusement, « ...il serait plus simple de te montrer! »

Neliel ouvrit des yeux exorbités alors que le sexta se rapprochait _encore_, sur le point de mettre en pratique sa suggestion effrontée.

Une main pâle se plaqua sur ses lèvres toujours arquées dans leur sourire, et les repoussa jusqu'à les tenir à bonne distance. Le cuatro n'eut même pas la décence d'élever un sourcil étonné ou réprobateur -il ignora prestement Grimmjow et reporta son attention sur l'ex-tercera.

« Qu'est-ce que ça _signifie_. » précisa-t-il à celle-ci, alors que Grimmjow repartait s'affaler sur le sofa, affichant ouvertement une mine déçue de voir que sa tentative de distraction ait ainsi abouti à l'échec.

« Eh bien, » fit-elle, restant songeuse un instant, « Je suppose que c'est, pour les humains, l'expression de cette émotion qu'ils appellent _amour_... »

Reniflement sur sa gauche.

« Ouais, ces conneries sur le cœur, c'est ça? »

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries, Grimmjow, » continua-t-elle patiemment, « Même si littéralement nous n'avons plus de _cœur_, cette forme évoluée nous a fait regagner notre humanité. Nous éprouvons, et pas que des sentiments négatifs. N'as-tu jamais embrassé quelqu'un? Pourtant, en tant que hollows, cette action n'est pas...naturelle... Notre gorge est bien trop dévoilée, trop vulnérable, dans ces moments-là. »

Le doute dans ces iris bleus.

« Après tout, » elle rouvrit le livre qu'elle avait posé à l'arrivée d'Ulquiorra, « Les shinigamis semblent avoir des comportements bien humains, tout en étant des combattants.

On nous a offert une seconde chance, à nous de voir ce que l'on veut en faire. »

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus lourd que le précédent.

La porte se referma derrière le cuatro dans un claquement presque dérangeant, tandis qu'un marmonnement étouffé contenant sans doute une remarque agréable sur les shinigamis émanait du bleuté resté dans la pièce.

* * *

Bien que sans Aizen ni véritable hiérarchie, les espadas -ou plutôt anciens espadas- avaient gardé leurs quartiers, du moins pour ceux qui étaient encore là pour pouvoir le faire. Les autres pièces restaient pour le moment vides -étrangement les immenses chiffres qui barraient chaque porte et les résidus du reiatsu des précédents résidents décourageaient les autres arrancars de s'y installer-. Las Noches étant d'une surface phénoménale, il y avait plus de pièces que d'utilité à donner à celles-ci, par conséquent, ces quartiers restaient déserts.

Ulquiorra se dirigeait lentement vers les siens, sans idée précise en tête -ils étaient si libres, maintenant, que la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient plus quoi faire ni comment se comporter-, et bien que rien que penser retourner encore dans un lit le lassait déjà, son esprit était en ébullition.

Les mots de Neliel n'avaient pas amenés grand chose de nouveau. Il avait gardé l'humaine pendant sa captivité au Hueco Mundo, avait étudié son comportement, ses gestes, ses expressions, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche et l'éclat dans ses yeux. Lui qui pouvait voir au plus profond des choses et attaquer là où ça faisait mal -détruire la confiance, détruire les acquis, pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune résistance-, il s'était retrouvé à quitter le point de l'observation pour se rapprocher un peu plus du sujet, jusqu'à s'y accrocher complètement. Il avait été empêtré dans une toile dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, jusqu'au moment fatal où, sur le point de perdre la vie, il s'était rendu compte de son importance.

Presque machinalement, il s'arrêta devant la porte ornementée d'un 4, stoppant le bruit monotone de ses pas. L'intérieur était sombre, l'éclat de la lune courant sur les murs depuis une fenêtre.

Le matelas s'affaissa sans bruit lorsqu'il s'y assit, et ses prunelles vertes cherchèrent l'astre argenté comme une accroche dans l'océan obscur.

L'être humain était étrange, passablement complexe, et totalement imprévisible.

Lorsqu'il avait soudainement repris une bouffée d'air, alors que ses dernières sensations se résumaient à la poussière, le sable qui s'effrite et la morsure d'un vide qui n'aurait pas dû être, il s'était retrouvé perdu. Ses jambes avaient alors lâché -_ses_, pluriel, alors que seul un ersatz lui tenait lieu d'une d'entre elles- et il avait haleté, hagard, tandis que le bruit d'une masse tombant dans l'eau parvenait à ses oreilles. Il était perdu, parce que même sans souvenirs tangibles il connaissait l'issue de la guerre et le fait que le temps s'était longuement écoulé.

Et puis il avait respiré le reiastu qui l'entourait, l'avait reconnu à ce moment même, et le bruit de l'eau qui se brise avait de nouveau résonné dans son esprit et pendant une seconde il avait paniqué. Il avait senti quelque chose se contracter dans son ventre, et sous la pulsion de son instinct, avait bondi dans l'élément aqueux près de lui, alors que ses forces étaient risiblement réduites.

Il avait trouvé dans l'eau ce qu'il cherchait.

Et il n'avait pu que se poser une unique question. _Pourquoi?_

Même maintenant, au sec à Las Noches, se ressourçant doucement, il ne pouvait écarter cette question de son esprit. Ses réponses, verbales, physiques.

Et au milieu de tout, il y avait ce cœur.

L'amour était une idée trop floue pour lui, incompréhensible. C'était quelque chose d'irrationnel -il en avait vu les dégâts, côté humain, shinigami... et même hollow. Mais dans le néant qui était son environnement, la rousse était arrivée, avait pris ses aises et finalement, ne s'en était jamais allée.

Peut-être...pourrait-il apprendre, à ses côtés...

* * *

Des coups frappés avec force sur sa porte le réveillèrent, et Ulquiorra se redressa sur son lit, encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Un autre coup lui indiqua que sa présence était très rapidement requise, et il se leva prestement en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, jetant un coup d'œil à ses vêtements froissés avant de décréter que ce n'était pas d'une grande importance.

Il trouva une Lilinette impatiente devant la porte, qui lui indiqua que les espadas -les habitudes ayant la vie dure, ils avaient décidé de garder ce terme pour faciliter les choses- se réunissaient pour parler de la traque de groupes d'arrancars rebelles. Et comme elle bondissait directement pour rejoindre la salle en question, Ulquiorra opta pour la suivre et demander des informations après.

La fracciòn courut immédiatement auprès du primera lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, en bons derniers. Loin de la salle gargantuesque où Aizen se plaisait à les réunir, celle-ci était d'une taille bien plus restreinte et la froide table et les chaises étaient remplacées par des canapés autour tout de même d'une table basse. La pièce était toute aussi immaculée que le reste du palais, et, cerise sur le gâteau: aucune trace de thé. Le breuvage n'avait jamais soulevé beaucoup d'émoi dans les rangs des espadas -et nombreuses furent les tentatives plus ou moins discrètes de certains pour s'en débarrasser, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur et maître ne perdit patience-.

Ulquiorra alla s'installer près d'Hallibel alors que Neliel, debout, expliquait en détail ce qui se passait et lui faisait un bref résumé.

« Lors de la chute d'Aizen, les shinigamis ont pris le contrôle du Hueco Mundo. La plupart des arrancars ont accepté leurs présences, puis la nôtre à leur tête, sous peine d'annihilation immédiate de la part des shinigamis. Mais, comme toujours, une minorité n'a pas vu cela d'un bon œil et ils ont fuit le palais, attendant le moment propice pour frapper... Parmi eux, certains rejettent en bloc la présence de nos ennemis de toujours, et que nous soyons liés à eux nous met dans le même sac. »

Elle se posa sur l'accoudoir près de Grimmjow, qui découvrit ses canines en un sourire destructeur.

« Ils sont venus une fois tenter une approche, mais après la raclée qu'on leur a mise, les lâches se terrent quelque part. »

« Peut-être cherchent-ils des partisans ailleurs, » émit Hallibel, et ses trois fracciòns installées derrière le canapé où elle se trouvait hochèrent la tête de concert.

Neliel approuva elle-aussi d'un mouvement de tête, avant de continuer.

« Nous savons qu'ils sont partis sur le sud, et vu leurs niveaux, retrouver leurs traces ne sera pas trop compliqué si on en a le besoin.

Mais ceux qui nous concernent sont l'autre partie des rebelles. Ils s'appellent les _Huesos_, et semblent être des partisans d'Aizen... Ils sont restés calmes jusqu'à présent, mais impossible de les repérer précisément. Ils seraient côté Nord-Ouest, et du mouvement hollow a été confirmé là-bas, ce qui indique qu'ils doivent eux-aussi grossir leurs rangs...

Les shinigamis nous ont chargés de les éliminer. C'est eux qui sont actuellement en train d'attaquer les humains, et détruire le nid empêcherait l'arrivée de renfort.

Leurs objectifs sont inconnus. Leur effectif est grand, mais principalement composé d'hollows de bas étage contrôlés par une poignée d'arrancars. »

« Bah, on doit juste tous les exterminer, c'est pas difficile! »

Neliel jeta un coup d'œil à Nnoitra, qui la regardait de son habituel air provocateur.

« ...Oui. Ils nous faut d'abord cibler leur chef, pour être sûr de bien tous les avoir eus. »

L'ex-tercera se releva, se décalant pour pouvoir voir chacun d'entre eux.

« Le plus vite ça sera fait, le mieux ce sera. Nous y irons par groupes de deux, pour scanner un large périmètre. Les fracciòns resteront à Las Noches par précaution, sauf Lilinette, laquelle restera avec Starrk ainsi qu'Hallibel. Votre groupe ira vers le Nord. Nnoitra, tu viens avec moi, nous nous occuperons du Nord-Ouest. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, vous irez ensemble sur l'Ouest. »

Et avant que des protestations n'aient eu le temps de se former, elle s'exclama un « Allons-y! » et se dirigea vers la porte, obligeant le quinto à se lever en pestant et à la rejoindre en vitesse. Lilinette tira Starrk hors du canapé et le duo se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, bien que plus lentement, tandis qu'Hallibel échangeait un regard avec ses fracciòns avant de les suivre.

Ulquiorra se remit sur pieds en fourrant les mains dans ses poches comme à son habitude, attendant que Grimmjow daigne se lever à son tour -ce qu'il fit finalement après avoir bruyamment soupiré-.

Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres indiquaient tout de même son enthousiasme vis-à-vis de cette mission. Il se stoppa juste avant de passer la porte, se retournant vers le cuatro, lequel resta de marbre.

« ...Ne m'clamse pas entre les doigts, eh, Ulquiorra! »

Et il s'esclaffa sous le regard polaire du concerné.

* * *

Le vent était étrangement violent plus ils s'enfonçaient vers la direction voulue. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses heures qu'ils marchaient à un rythme soutenu, de plus en plus entravé par les bourrasques qui faisaient voler le sable. Hallibel nota de prendre un vêtement plus couvrant lors de prochaines sorties -si elle était heureuse que son haut lui couvre une bonne partie du visage, ce n'était pas le cas de son ventre, totalement ouvert et douloureusement cinglé par les grains de sable-.

Près d'elle, Starrk avait revêtu sa formé libérée depuis un bon moment, après que Lilinette ait manqué de décoller suite à un rugissement du vent plus puissant que les autres -sachant qu'elle ne s'était pas faite priée pour se plaindre depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans cette tempête-.

Ils n'avaient pour le moment repéré que quelques reiatsus habituels d'hollows dans les environs, mais pas de traces de groupes quels qu'ils soient.

Alors ils continuaient, marchant à moitié à l'aveuglette, de toutes façons d'une résistance physique assez impressionnante pour pouvoir continuer leur traque pendant de longues journées. La tercera n'avait jamais été bavarde dans l'âme, mais ce n'était pas non plus le cas de Starrk, ce qui faisait que leur avancée était plutôt silencieuse -le vent sifflant à leurs oreilles les empêchaient en plus de bien pouvoir entendre-.

Finalement, le temps se calma peu à peu à mesure de leur avancée -ils avaient dû sortir de la ceinture où les éléments se déchaînaient avec joie-, et Lilinette finit par réclamer à grands cris son corps. A partir de là, le voyage redevint aussi bruyant qu'au départ, voir même plus vu que la fracciòn se comportait maintenant complètement normalement devant Hallibel.

Ce fut quand ils commencèrent à vraiment se lasser de la monotonie qui s'était installée que quelque chose attira leur attention plus loin.

Le vent s'était à nouveau levé dans cette partie du désert, générant comme un rideau de poussière. A première vue, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais avec une certaine acuité visuelle, on apercevait une lueur étrange derrière ce tableau, comme le reflet d'une lumière sur un miroir. Les trois arrancars s'y dirigèrent avec plus d'entrain, et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu, ils ne virent rien.

Et puis le sable voltigea un peu, obscurcissant leurs visions, cachant l'axe de la lune, et quand il retomba une membrane vibra à quelques mètres et scintilla le temps que la lumière lunaire reprenne sa position exacte sur elle.

Hallibel s'approcha, mettant un genou à terre devant le mur invisible. Elle avança la main, et l'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans une matière étrange qui ondula autour de la pression qu'elle exerçait -mais ne bougea pas plus-.

« Une barrière de protection. »

Les deux espadas échangèrent un regard. Il semblait qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

* * *

La lourde lame s'enfonça finalement dans le sable, tâchée à divers endroits par du sang qui noircissait déjà. Des corps sans vie étaient éparpillés sur un rayon de dix mètres, plus ou moins en bon état. La dernière respiration venait de s'évanouir quand Neliel le rattrapa enfin, et elle jeta un regard colérique sur les cadavres qui l'entourait.

« Nnoitra..! On ne savait même pas s'ils étaient liés ou pas aux Huesos..! »

Le concerné plissa les yeux.

« T'es conne ou quoi, Neliel? Un groupe pareil, ça traîne pas dans le Hueco Mundo, en temps normal! Ils avaient même pas de hiérarchie. Bien sûr qu'ils y étaient liés! »

Une pression des muscles et Santa Teresa s'arrachait du sédiment pour reprendre son habituelle place. Et comme Nell avait encore une expression réprobatrice sur le visage, le quinto ne se priva pas pour enfoncer le clou.

« C'est pas toi qui nous a précisé qu'il fallait exterminer tous ces crevards? »

Elle l'ignora. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, pour le coup, mais elle avait naïvement cru qu'après toutes ces années et ce qui s'était passé contre les shinigamis, il aurait arrêté de se battre en animal. Elle aurait dû savoir, pourtant, que c'était là sa nature... Et ce qu'elle exécrait le plus...

« Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, » assena-t-elle.

Il serra les dents, ayant la désagréable impression d'être revenu à son alter ego faible où elle le traitait comme un enfant.

« S'ils sont tous morts, comment veux-tu qu'on en tire des informations? »

« T'auras qu'à demander au prochain merdeux qui se pointe! » répliqua-t-il, sentant la colère monter en lui -c'était ça, elle l'énervait tellement...!-.

Elle aurait certainement secoué sa tignasse verte en signe de désabusement si une forme blanche déboulant et repartant aussi sec n'était pas entrée dans son champ de vision. D'un bond elle se lança à sa poursuite, plantant là Nnoitra, lequel beugla un « Putain Neliel, qu'est-ce que tu fous! » avant de se lancer lui-même sur ses traces.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle se relevait tranquillement, passant une main sur son visage comme pour en chasser quelque chose. Elle essuya la lame de son zanpakuto avant de remettre celui-ci dans son fourreau. Il haussa un sourcil devant la forme inanimée et sanglante sur le sable, avant de décrocher un de ses habituels sourires à l'ex-espada.

« Je croyais que crevé, ça ne parlait plus? »

« Ils sont treize. Treize arrancars formant la tête des Huesos. », fit-elle en le dépassant.

Son sourire se figea.

« Enfin... Douze, maintenant. »

Un nouveau coup d'œil confirma que le dernier tué était un arrancar, et il pesta en retournant sur les talons de Neliel.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! »

Grimmjow s'époumonnait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes, sous le regard impassible d'Ulquiorra.

« Un nid. »

Le bleuté lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas le commentaire.

« Je vois bien que c'est un nid, putain, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est _vide_?! »

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était effectivement désert. Ses occupants, et ils avaient dû être un bon nombre, n'y étaient plus. Aucune trace de sang ou de lutte indiquant un massacre -surtout que les personnes qui s'autorisaient ça étaient généralement certains des espadas, ce qui aurait donc été connu-. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un nid abandonné depuis peu, et c'était une des raisons qui enrageaient Grimmjow, vu que ça avait certainement été le repère des Huesos à un moment donné. Les résidus de reiatsus étaient trop faibles pour être pistés, mais on y ressentait clairement le mélange d'arrancars et de hollows basiques.

D'où le fait que le sexta tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage, se rongeant les sangs d'avoir loupé à si peu le carnage dont il rêvait.

Ulquiorra avait pris place sur le haut d'un des monticules, attendant que l'inévitable ne se produise.

Et l'inévitable ne tarda pas -le bleuté finit par craquer et envoya un cero sur l'un des habitacles, provoquant son écroulement immédiat. Et il continua jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit plus que cendres, laissant tout de même au cuatro de quoi reposer son fessier -lequel ne le remercia pas même intérieurement, puisque en cas contraire il l'aurait envoyé dans son propre tas de cendre-.

Quand Grimmjow eut fini de se défouler, grognant toujours, Ulquiorra se leva et le duo reprit le chemin du retour.

* * *

_J'espère ne pas vous faire fuir avec l'annonce de treize nouveaux personnages (oui, bon, douze)! Ils ne sont de toutes façons là que pour faire avancer un peu les choses et permettre un peu d'action. Même s'ils ont pris plus d'importance dans ma tête que prévus (les voilà avec des noms, des têtes, des épées!)._

_Huesos signifie os, quand au nombre de treize... il n'y a aucun de superstition ou autre, vraiment. Il s'agit, en tant qu'os, de la cage thoracique, laquelle possède douze paires de côtes, les vertèbres que j'ignore, et le sternum qui maintient le tout. Tadaa, treize!_

_Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, _

_Et à très bientôt!_

_Zyloa_


	9. Apprentissage et Exploration

_**Sombres Songes**_

******Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Ooookay, je crois que j'ai un peu marché sur mes prévisions, rentrée scolaire et autres prenant pas mal de temps. J'avoue aussi rechigner à poser ce nouveau chapitre, parce que je perdrais mon compte de deux reviews par chapitre, et ça me rend très triste (elle est bonne, celle-là, non? 8D)

Bref, plutôt que de m'entendre -me lire- geindre sur des inepties de ce genre, voilà enfin la suite!

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 8: Apprentissage et Exploration

_Caresse sur la surface,_

_Les brins qui bougent,_

_Arrachés._

_Mais dessous croissent leurs semblables,_

_Et l'œil est aveuglé par ce qu'il croyait voir._

* * *

Ils furent les seconds à rentrer.

Hallibel et Starrk était déjà là depuis une demi-journée, quand à Nnoitra et Neliel, ils ne semblaient pas être encore dans les environs. Grimmjow s'empressa de rejoindre le faux soleil de Las Noches pour aller se défouler dans un coin, tandis qu'Ulquiorra et l'actuelle tercera se résumaient brièvement leurs recherches respectives -le primera étant tout bonnement reparti dans son activité favorite.

Le dernier groupe pointa le bout de son nez plusieurs heures après, alors que l'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir.

L'indice de temps journalier n'existait pas dans le Hueco Mundo, mais le cuatro savait que globalement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de l'humaine. Et même s'il avait poussé cette reflexion dans le fond de son esprit, la préoccupation était toujours là -une attaque ne durait pas aussi longtemps, alors, quoi..?

* * *

« Donc, si je récapitule pour vous, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont tombés sur un nid vide... »

Grognement mécontent de la part du bleuté.

« Quant à Hallibel et Starrk, ce fut une étrange barrière de protection... Je crois que c'est là-bas que nous irons faire une seconde expédition. De notre côté, nous avons rencontré une groupe de hollows certainement en route pour rejoindre les Huesos, maintenant éliminés... Mais nous avons aussi appris de nouvelles choses sur ce groupe. »

Des lueurs intéressées s'allumèrent dans les regards.

« Les Huesos, sans compter les nombreux adjuchas qu'ils ont rallié à leur cause, sont au nombre de treize. »

L'information fit le tour des esprits, avant qu'Ulquiorra ne pose la question logique.

« Comment l'as-tu su? »

« J'en ai rencontré un. »

* * *

_« Rah, » geignit Gart tout bas, « J'avais oublié que c'était si loin! »_

_Il se coulait sans problème sur le sable, ayant déjà au préalable revêtu sa forme libérée, dont l'aspect reptilien était bien plus adapté à ce genre d'environnement. C'était à lui qu'incombait d'aller chercher les nouveaux adhérents aux Huesos au point de rendez-vous, mais décidément celui-ci était un peu trop perdu dans les dunes du Hueco Mundo à son goût -oui, il savait, pour échapper à la vigilance des Espadas. Ha! Les Espadas..._

_Accélérant encore un peu plus -il n'était plus loin-, il glissa avec fluidité sur les grains de sable, sa queue ondulant légèrement derrière lui. Une nouvelle pente ainsi dévalée, et il y était. Il se remit debout, se secouant un peu -sinon il allait se retrouver avec des grains de sable vicieusement cachés dans ses vêtements quand il se retransformerait, et ça, ça n'était pas agréable du tout. Il jeta un long regard sur ses alentours -c'était un problème du point de rendez-vous, ça aussi. Parce que quand on avait des dunes devant et des dunes derrière, c'était assez approximatif, et voilà qu'il devait s'amuser à chercher le groupe. Il eut un dernier soupir avant de se remettre en marche._

_Ce fut les bruits qui l'alertèrent -un fond de gargouillement, et puis des voix, deux-. Elles n'étaient pas discrètes, ne cherchaient pas à l'être. Méfiant, il s'accroupit et rasa le sable, s'avançant prudemment jusque sur le haut de cette dune-là -encore une dune, la plaie...- et la scène se découpa nettement dans son champ de vision. Il resta la bouche pendante sur quelques secondes, sans prononcer aucun son, prenant dans son intégrité ce qui se présentait à lui -les corps sans vie des hollows, plus ou moins en bon état, le sang sur le sable, l'énergumène avec un sabre définitivement peu pratique à trimballer vu sa taille, et l'autre à ses côtés-_

_Espadas!_

_Ah, bordel, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ceux-là?!_

_Il se leva précipitamment -un peu trop, après réflexion, il aurait du se laisser glisser tranquillement au bas de la dune qu'il venait de grimper et repartir sans soucis...-, et alors qu'il sautait en contrebas, il croisa brièvement le regard de l'espada femelle -oh, oh, ça va mal._

_Sa forme apparut au-dessus de sa tête alors que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable -et, quel con! se morigéna-t-il-, l'épée prête à porter un coup -fatal, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus-. Il se baissa vivement, et elle atterrit devant lui. Gart se retourna, et bondissant à son tour, lui envoya son genou dans le ventre. Il comptait sur ce qu'elle aille voler, de façon à prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais peine perdue, elle se campa sur ses pieds et encaissa le coup, reculant assez peu pour rester dans un périmètre d'attaque au corps-à-corps. Il vit la lame se frayer un chemin vers lui et tenta d'esquiver. Il ne fut pas assez rapide -pas assez rapide...l'ironie...- et ne réussit qu'à dévier de quelques centimètres le chemin de celle-ci. L'épée s'enfonça dans sa chair, et le sang coula doucement le long de la plaie -et il avait oublié que ça faisait autant mal, la morsure du fer...-_

_Elle lui faucha les jambes dans ce même élan, et il tomba lourdement sur le dos -mal, en plus, il venait de se bloquer la queue par lui-même, ça allait l'aider, tiens..!- tandis qu'elle le maintenait ensuite au sol. Son soucis concernant sa queue ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, car il reprit soudainement sa forme non libérée -et merde, il n'avait pas imaginé que la blessure était à ce point grave-._

_« Tu fais partie des Huesos? »_

_C'était une affirmation, posée sur le ton de la question. Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer, il le sentait, pas question de faire basse figure devant leurs ennemis -ne pas trembler, ne pas gémir-._

_« Tu poses une question en connaissant la réponse? Quelle perte de temps..! »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Ha! Ces espadas...Mais ce n'était pas eux qui allaient changer quelque chose. Le chef réussirait, même avec un élément en moins -comme quand on enlève sa queue au lézard, ha ha, la mauvaise blague... L'auto-dérision ne lui allait vraiment pas-, ils étaient trop figés, ceux-là. _

_« Vous ne voyez rien, c'est ce qui causera votre perte... »_

_Quoi? Même plus la force de lui jeter ça à la figure? Ah, vraiment... Il ferma les paupières. Ouh, ne pas bouger, aussi, ne pas bouger. Et la lame toujours enfoncée entre ses côtes..._

_Il la sentit s'appuyer un peu plus sur lui -han, comme s'il en avait besoin- « Je n'en ai pas fini avec t- »_

_Le crachat qu'il venait de lui envoyer à la figure la coupa dans sa phrase._

_« Moi, si, » lui souffla-t-il dans ses dernières secondes._

_Eh. Pas question de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre -risible, c'était risible-... Sa vision se troubla -il avait rouvert les yeux sous le coup de son acte dégradant, histoire de viser un minimum-, et il la vit une dernière fois, son propre regard sur le motif du vêtement qui lui couvrait le ventre, maintenant imbibé de son sang -ah, alors, on prend enfin des conseils d'autrui..?-._

_Puis il ne bougea plus et l'espada traça du doigt le pique qui s'étalait sur la surface du tissu, surmonté d'un 2 comme une carte de jeu -un jeu humain, oui, elle le connaissait...un jeu de cartes...-._

_« Vous ne voyez rien, » avait-il dit, alors ce qu'elle voyait signifiait quelque chose._

_Pique... 2... 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 , valet, dame, roi, as. Un jeu de carte. Les Huesos..._

_Et treize, ça faisait treize._

_Treize cartes._

_Treize membres._

_Elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la manche, se relevant. Nnoitra déboula la seconde d'après, maugréant comme à son habitude. Elle eut un dernier regard pour l'arrancar au sol. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, lui n'avait jamais connu le sien... Le combat avec les Huesos commençait étrangement._

* * *

« Il n'y a pas de doute qu'il était venu récupérer le groupe de hollows sur lequel nous étions tombés. »

« Mais pouvons-nous vraiment sur baser sur ce qu'il a dit, pour leur nombre? », demanda Hallibel, « Sans véritables preuves, cela semble un peu facile de prendre cette information pour la vérité... »

L'ex-tercera acquiesça. « Cependant, il ne m'a pas donné cette information directement... Et même nous, en tant qu'espadas, nous arborons notre rang et ne taisons pas notre nombre... Il est très probable que ça soit vrai. »

La blonde resta silencieuse un moment. « C'est une suite logique...et la seule piste que nous avons. Nous devrions en faire part aux shinigamis. »

« Oui. Je doute qu'ils apprécient que nous nous baladions hors du Hueco Mundo... » elle regarda les espadas présents, « Alors le plus simple serait d'envoyer des fracciòns. Il nous faut aussi penser à retourner voir l'endroit qui supporte une barrière inconnue. »

Comme Lilinette décrétait farouchement qu'elle et Starrk restait à Las Noches, il fut décidé que Mila Rose, Apache et Sun Sun irait prévenir les shinigamis -remplaçant ou non-, tandis que Neliel, Ulquiorra et Hallibel s'occupait de la barrière. Grimmjow et Nnoitra avait sans hésitation passé leur tour -sans combat de prévu, ça ne les intéressait pas-.

Ulquiorra retourna silencieusement à ses quartiers -ils ne partiraient que dans un moment, le temps que les fracciòns soient briefées et que tout soit prêt- et comme à chaque moment de libre depuis qu'il était revenu, ses pensées dérivèrent doucement vers l'humaine. L'humaine qu'il avait menacé, enlevée, emprisonnée, surveillée, blessée. Celle qui l'avait ressuscité, soigné, pris dans ses bras -embrassé-.

Il avait toujours été peu expressif, et en terrain glissant quand il s'agissait de sentiments, d'émotions. Il prenait ce qui venait sans contester les ordres -mais il n'y avait plus d'ordre, plus d'Aizen. C'était le néant -et le néant c'était lui, et le néant c'était ce qu'il fuyait-, et puis, une flamme. Vacillante, encore, mais présente. La rousse s'était manifestée des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était, solide pilier. Il recherchait un ancrage et elle en était un -rien n'était compliqué, quand on y pensait...

Mais son ancrage était pour le moment caché de ses yeux -et il en était presque perdu-.

* * *

Ichigo ressentit l'ouverture d'un garganta, proche. Il bondit du toit où il était, et fonça sur l'endroit en question, le cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse -une nouvelle attaque? Mais il n'y avait pas eu de garganta, étrangement... Tant mieux, et en même temps...

Ceux qui avaient créé le passage ne cherchaient même pas à se cacher, il sut pourquoi en se rapprochant -parce qu'ils, enfin, elles, voulaient qu'on les remarque-. En réfléchissant clairement, s'il avait bonne mémoire, ces trois arrancars-là étaient des fracciòns, celles de...la tercera, c'était ça.

Elles attendaient visiblement sa venue.

Il se contint un minimum et les laissa lui expliquer leur présence avant de ne leur sauter dessus. Ce fut celle avec un masque avec une corne qui prit la parole en premier.

« Hallibel nous a dépêchées pour vous apporter des informations sur le groupe qui vous a attaqués - »

« Les Huesos, c'est ça? »

Les filles s'échangèrent des regards.

« Oui, c'est ça... »

« Certains hollows n'arrêtaient pas de crier ce terme tout va, on en a déduit que ça devait être leur nom. »

Apache acquiesça. Mila Rose reprit les choses en main, histoire d'en finir plus vite, gagnant un regard à moitié courroucé de celle qui jusque là parlait.

« Bref, on sait qu'ils sont treize. »

« Douze » interjeta la troisième, jusque là silencieuse.

« Oui, ils étaient treize, Neliel en a descendu un, donc douze. »

« Ils auraient un motif de pique sur leurs vêtements -»

« Ainsi que le symbole d'une des treize cartes d'un soi-disant jeu de cartes humain. »

« C'est le jeu de cartes tout court, grognasse. »

Ichigo décrocha alors qu'elles commençaient à se chamailler, intégrant les informations. Treize -douze-, jeu de carte... Pique... Il avait devoir transmettre ça à tout le monde.

Se refocalisant sur les fracciòns, il s'aperçut qu'elles se tiraient toujours dans les pattes, et il les héla pour récupérer leur attention.

« Inoue... Est-ce qu'Inoue est retournée au Hueco Mundo? »

Elles avisèrent sa mine préoccupée et se jetèrent une nouvelle fois des coups d'œil entre elles -mais c'était peine perdue-.

« Non, elle n'est pas revenue... Pourquoi cela? »

Il ne leur répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à la barrière de protection fut plus rapide. Ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, et où ils le cherchaient, par conséquent seuls les caprices de la nature les freinèrent dans leur avancée.

Comme la fois d'avant, la barrière était tout aussi invisible. Hallibel y mit la main, permettant aux deux autres de visualiser la forme globale de la protection.

Nell s'approcha, curieuse. « Elle est étrange... Ce n'est pas une barrière comme celles des shinigamis... »

Elle ne connaissait évidemment pas toutes les barrières que pouvaient créer les shinigamis grâce au kidô, mais celle-ci semblait plus être basée sur l'apparence, plus particulièrement son invisibilité. Hallibel vint flatter une nouvelle fois l'étrange paroi, laquelle ondula à nouveau.

« Elle n'a pas été faite par un shinigami. Un reiatsu court le long de ces parois, et bien qu'extrêmement discret, en le cherchant on le trouve... Et c'est celui d'un hollow, sans aucun doute. D'un arrancar, et certainement un des Huesos. »

L'ex-tercera hocha distraitement la tête, fixant ce qui semblait être le vide devant elle.

Ulquiorra fixait la membrane, lui-aussi. Il n'avait rien dit depuis leur arrivée ici, et il n'avait rien écouté non plus de ce que les autres s'étaient dit -la barrière, juste là, si proche, et elle l'obnubilait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle l'attirait, et son instinct le suppliait de céder et d'avancer -mais c'était illogique, c'était une barrière, et une barrière ne laissait pas passer les intrus... Et elle vibrait et il devait le faire...

« Ulquiorra? Toi qui a analysé les pouvoirs d'Inoue... Qu'en penses-tu? »

Neliel tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, au moment où le cuatro posait sa main sur la membrane...et que celle-ci lui engloutissait les doigts.

« ..! »

Les deux tercera ouvrirent de grands yeux. La plus ancienne posa une main sur la barrière, et ne rencontra que de la résistance, ce qui augmenta sa stupéfaction -

« Ulquiorra! »

Mais le cuatro venait de passer la protection en entier, et la paroi absorba la fin de son vêtement sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres espadas.

« Que... »

Et sous leurs mains, la membrane ne bronchait pas plus qu'un miroitement.

« Inoue, » lâcha Hallibel, ce qui attira l'attention de l'autre femme, « Elle possède ces pouvoirs...qui outrepassent les lois créées... »

Neliel comprit où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

« Elle l'a ramené à la vie. Il garde encore une trace de ses pouvoirs..! »

Elle fixa à nouveau la barrière, qui frissonna sous un coup de vent.

« Il nous faut trouver un moyen de la briser de l'extérieur. »

* * *

Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu cette persuasion de pouvoir passer, de devoir y aller. Mais elle était venue, et il lui avait obéi.

Ulquiorra déboucha sans bruit dans une pièce carrée, pas très grande, avec une unique ouverture sur un couloir en face, sur la droite, près du coin. Sans bouger, il regarda derrière lui : un mur de briques -comme sur le restant des murs-. Il l'effleura, et la surface miroita comme celle dans le désert -toujours aussi invisible-.

Il embrassait la pièce entière dans son champ de vision. Pas d'ennemi. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses poches, dans son habituelle pose, et restant sur ses gardes, il s'avança dans la pièce.

Il eut le temps de faire deux pas, silencieusement, avant qu'une voix ne s'élève derrière lui.

« Délie, Inseparable. »

* * *

_Tout se dessine doucement, mais j'espère que ça gardera tout de même votre attention :)_

_Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas trop long,_

_Alors à bientôt!_

_Zyloa_


	10. Exploration et Présentations

_**Sombres Songes**_

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**HA** : Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Et ouiii, je reviens d'entre les morts !

Je sais, je crains, ça fait quoi...bien 3/4 mois que j'ai pas donné signes de vie. Mais bien que cette histoire a une fin de prévue et que j'écrirais celle-ci, le temps que je lui réserve fluctue pas mal, donc ça risque de prendre du temps. Mais ça finira, ça je le sais ;)

En entendant, je daigne enfin vous laisser un nouveau chapitre, en sachant que les deux prochains sont plus ou moins finis, donc eux ne devraient pas mettre 3 mois à arriver *kof kof*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9: Exploration et Présentations

_L'esprit repousse les limites,_

_Et le corps supporte plus qu'on ne le croit._

_Mais lorsqu'il est au bout,_

_Poussières,_

_Et l'esprit se retrouve prisonnier._

* * *

Elle avait craint, lorsque Ichigo était venu la chercher, que l'attaque ne soit spécialement grave. Dans un sens, elle ne l'était pas -les hollows n'étaient pas bien puissants, facilement dominés- mais le problème résultait dans leur nombre -ils étaient très, très nombreux. Une attaque de cette envergure ne pouvait pas être prévue, et par conséquent, les humains et shinigamis de surveillance se retrouvaient débordés.

Sa venue coïncida avec celle de renforts de la Soul Society, Hitsugaya et son habituelle suite, ce qui leur permit de garder l'avantage en minimisant les dégâts.

Inoue était restée un moment avec ses amis -le temps de se faire serrer dans les bras et de les serrer à leur tour, puis de s'occuper, tout de même, des blessures qu'ils pouvaient arborer- avant de partir à la chasse aux blessés aidée de Rukia.

Elle fut contente de voir qu'elle avait assez récupéré pour pouvoir s'occuper de cette tâche sans soucis, sans se retrouver exténuée au bout de la cinquième personne -elle avait craint, un moment, que son corps ne la trahisse.

La rousse venait d'apercevoir un shinigami blessé sur la route quand Rukia se fit attaquer par un hollow -un regard entre elles et elle se dépêchait de voler au secours de l'homme. Elle arriva rapidement devant lui, et il la regarda avec soulagement -il avait une méchante griffure sur la taille qui saignait, mais c'était la superficie qui semblait plus impressionnante que la profondeur. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et s'apprêta à user de ses pouvoirs, quand un zanpakuto vola et alla se ficher dans sa tête.

Il s'écroula.

Elle ne fit aucun bruit. Elle regarda le regard vitreux du shinigami, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer -comme eux, ceux qui l'accompagnait, qu'Ulquiorra avait si durement blessés, comme Ichigo, qu'Ulquiorra avait tué sous ses yeux-

Une forme atterrit souplement près du corps, près d'elle, et récupéra la lame d'une poigne assurée.

Elle sortit soudainement de sa transe et de leva précipitamment, mettant de la distance entre elle et son ennemi, la colère montant -la colère..? Pourquoi la colère, quand avant elle n'avait ressenti que de la peine..?

Il n'était pas bien grand, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut le masque de hollow qui lui enserrait le cou comme un collier -après examination rapide, ses deux poignets en arboraient de similaires- et l'étrange motif de carte à jouer dessiné sur ce qu'il portait en haut. Pique, nota-t-elle, As. Mais qu'en était la signification..?

Il retroussa les lèvres à son attention, et commença à se diriger vers elle à pas mesurés, l'épée fermement tenue.

Elle plia légèrement les genoux, prête à bondir dans n'importe quelle direction pour éviter le coup qui n'allait pas tarder -Rukia était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre sans danger, et elle entendait encore des cris de hollows, plusieurs?- et l'arrancar bondit, l'attaquant de côté. Elle se contorsionna pour l'éviter et lui assena un coup de pied au torse par la même occasion qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle se reprit vivement, et lança sa propre attaque avant qu'il ne puisse réitérer la sienne -

« Bouclier du ciel unique! »

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle chose, et Tsubaki le transperça de part en part sur le côté gauche du ventre. Il grogna de douleur et mis un genou à terre, portant sa main libre à sa blessure.

Inoue éclata de joie intérieurement -c'était la première fois que son attaque faisait réellement mouche depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs-, et reprit de façon visible de l'assurance. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque quand deux autres personnes vinrent se joindre à eux -l'un près de son opposant, l'autre derrière elle-, et elle sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long du dos. Celui -celle- en face était clairement un ennemi. Alors, celui derrière...

Elle voulut se retourner mais un coup l'envoya à genoux sur le sol, et elle n'eut pas besoin de ses yeux pour savoir que c'était aussi un ennemi.

« Alors, Ladrid, on se fait égaler par une humaine? », railla celle qui se tenait près du blessé. Elle était encore plus petite que lui, et assez enrobée. Son masque de hollow était placé à la base de son cou, comme trois dents placées par ordre de taille de chaque côté de son sternum. Le valet.

« La ferme, Mora! » aboya-t-il, « Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'elle avait ce genre de tour dans son sac! »

« C'est parce qu'on ne le savait pas. Allez, lève-toi, lourdeau. »

Le denommé Ladrid grogna de nouveau mais obéit.

Inoue sentit une main lui empoigner l'avant-bras, et elle leva le regard pour se trouver face à un spécimen masculin aux traits assez fin et l'expression arrogante. Son masque était près de son cou -lui aussi! s'étonna-t-elle-, comme la partie supérieure d'un bec. Le 10.

Est-ce..., songea-t-elle, cela signifierait que ceux derrière tout ça ait chacun une des cartes...du jeu de pique, semble-t-il... Ils seraient, quoi, treize? Ou le joker est compté? Mais il n'appartient pas à une des familles en particulier...

Une secousse sur son bras la fit revenir à la réalité, et celui qui la tenait la remit brutalement sur pieds, attrapant par là-même son autre bras et le mettant avec l'autre derrière son dos.

« Le joker est capturé, » sifflota-t-il joyeusement, très au courant de l'information qu'il apportait à la rousse prisonnière.

« Vous vous êtes occupés de la shinigami qui la suivait..? », articula Ladrid entre ses dents.

« Spix s'en est chargé. » Mora désigna le troisième de leur groupe du pouce. « Elle a une dizaine de hollows à éliminer avant de pouvoir se mettre en route. Nous n'aurons pas de soucis, même avec toi comme fardeau en plus. » Le sourire qu'elle arbora fit grincer des dents ledit fardeau.

« Bon, on ramène tout ça au chef! »

* * *

Inoue cligna faiblement des yeux, cherchant à s'habituer à la lumière qui la gênait. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et son esprit était embrumé, et il y avait comme un bourdonnement étrange auprès d'elle -quand s'était-elle endormie...?

Elle voulut bouger un peu, et sa tête rappa sur le sol, faisant prendre conscience à la rousse qu'elle se trouvait actuellement _par terre_, et que les gens normaux ne s'endormaient pas par terre. Le froid se révéla petit à petit dans son corps, le béton sous elle glacé et inhospitalier. Elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de se relever sur un coude, et les formes autour d'elle comme les bruits environnants se firent plus clairs -

La réalité lui tomba dessus comme un bac d'eau froide et elle se leva précipitamment.

Son corps n'apprécia pas son action soudaine et la tête se mit à lui tourner, tandis qu'une paire de mains venait la soutenir pour l'empêcher de retourner s'étaler au sol -le bourdonnement alentour s'était tut.

« Oh, notre princesse se réveille enfin! »

La concernée tourna la tête sur sa droite, pour y trouver la femelle arrancar de tout à l'heure, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle ne répondit rien, elle n'était pas dans l'état pour. Elle ne l'était jamais. Détournant le regard du valet, et le cerveau reprenant enfin une activité cérébrale normale, elle posa ses yeux sur ce qui lui faisait face. Plus précisément sur deux nouvelles personnes assises sur ce qui semblait être des caisses -la pièce avait une étrange similitude avec une cave d'une maison ordinaire- et plus important, une porte entrouverte sur le mur de droite.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir la profondeur derrière elle, mais elle doutait qu'il y ait énormément d'espace. Celui qui la tenait encore devait être l'un des deux autres qui l'avaient ramenée ici, certainement celui non blessé -comment l'avait-on appelé, déjà..?

Un des deux arrancars assis se leva lentement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et la rousse ne se fit pas prier pour maintenir le contact, sa volonté transparaissant dans ses iris. Il était grand, élancé, et son masque lui couvrait la gorge.

« Spix, lâche-la. »

La légère pression sur ses bras disparut, et elle aperçut le concerné du coin de l'oeil aller se poser près du valet. Celui en face d'elle se rapprocha et elle se tendit, le regard coulant sur son torse -

Le roi.

Elle serra des poings. Le roi. C'était le chef, c'était ça? Ils avaient bien dit qu'ils l'emmenaient devant lui... Il s'approcha au point où elle devait lever la tête pour le défier du regard, mais il n'y avait rien dans ces iris froids.

« Peut-être...pourras-tu nous servir. Nous avons quelques questions pour toi. »

Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Canora... »

L'autre au fond se leva, et s'approcha tranquillement du duo. La rousse glissa son attention sur lui, notant le symbole de la reine sur sa poitrine. Il adressa un signe de tête au roi et tendit la main vers elle. Inoue se tendit, méfiante, prête à bondir s'il le fallait -même si c'était peine perdue en étant entourée de quatre ennemis.

Il rit. Un rire clair, musical.

« Tes appartements t'attendent, ma jolie. »

Et il lui attrapa le poignet et la força à le suivre, et elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce avant d'en franchir le seuil -on ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'un brin d'espoir souffla dans son esprit. A un contre un, elle avait encore une chance.

* * *

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir et bientôt elle fut incapable d'entendre le bourdonnement des dialogues venant de la "cave". Deux portes se présentèrent, et l'arrancar marchait d'un rythme qui semblait indiquer que son but était la seconde -elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la première lui permettrait de débouler sur l'extérieur.

Inoue attendit une seconde de plus, et alors que la porte était juste à sa portée, porta une résistance soudaine à la poigne de son ennemi, se dégageant vivement l'instant d'après. Il tituba sur quelques pas, emporté par son élan, et elle fit volteface en tirant la poignée de la porte, laquelle ne lui offrit aucune résistance et s'ouvrit en grand. La rousse bondit dedans sans se soucier de la faible luminosité, quand une main s'accrocha à nouveau à son poignet. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais ouvrit la bouche pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs quand un mouvement sec la fit pivoter et une seconde main vint lui enserrer la gorge, étouffant les mots qui voulaient sortir. La seconde d'après, son dos entrait violemment en contact avec un mur, et l'arrancar l'y maintint sans douceur.

« Soyons clair... Nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de tes réponses. Reste silencieuse, et ça sera ta perte. Tente de t'échapper, et nous te tuerons. »

Elle suffoquait, et ses paroles la frigorifièrent. La main qui l'étranglait se desserra lentement et quitta sa gorge, glissant sur le mur à la place. Elle toussota, inspira frénétiquement, elle aurait voulu se reculer, mettre de la distance entre eux, mais elle avait le mur dans son dos et il l'empêchait de s'écarter de quelque façon que ce soit. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers son visage ses yeux ne la fixaient plus. La sensation du fer contre sa peau lui comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, et elle vit l'anneau se refermer sur son poignet dans un bruit sec. L'air se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge, et la peur s'insinua sous la peau. Elle aurait voulu retirer son autre main, empêcher l'arrancar de l'attacher elle-aussi, mais il la tenait fermement et elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Le second claquement résonna dans la pièce avec fatalité comme un couperet sur sa nuque.

Il se recula de deux pas et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle s'attendit à la douleur aigüe dans ses bras, mais ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol sans obstacle, accompagnés par le cliquetis de chaînes qui glissent.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et admira un instant tout le ressentiment qui grondait dans ses prunelles. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et leva ses deux mains vers sa tête. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais ses doigts trouvèrent tout de même leur chemin jusqu'à ses mèches flamboyantes.

Et puis il les retira et se leva, rejoignant la porte encore grande ouverte.

Inoue resta confuse un moment, jusqu'à ce que le doute ne vienne la frapper de plein fouet. Elle leva une main tremblante jusqu'à sa chevelure, et ne rencontra que ses mèches. Que. Ses. Mèches. Il vit son action et lui offrit un nouveau sourire, tournant entre les doigts d'une main une barrette à six fleurs où la lumière projetait des reflets mouvants.

Elle aurait voulu hurler.

Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et les lui arracher.

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'était plus rien.

« Le joker, après tout, » lui souffla-t-il doucement, « ne vaut aucun point. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et elle se retrouva seule dans une obscurité presque totale, avec pour seul compagnon le désespoir.

* * *

Sa lame se ficha entre les deux yeux du hollow, brisant son masque dans son intégralité.

Le monstre vaincu disparut, laissant enfin à Rukia la possibilité de souffler. Elle resta un instant pantelante, avant de remettre son sabre dans son fourreau et de se hâter de rejoindre Inoue. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'abattre le hollow prendrait autant de temps -il fallait dire que quand une dizaine d'autres s'étaient soudainement montrés, elle avait eu fort à faire pour ne pas se faire toucher par une attaque vicieuse. La shinigami avait cependant fait en sorte de rester dans un périmètre assez proche de l'humaine, de façon à pouvoir lui venir en aide en cas de besoin, de pouvoir entendre ses appels.

Alors lorsqu'elle retrouva le shinigami que la rousse était censée soigner sur le sol, l'inquiétude la submergea. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'un examen approfondi de l'homme pour comprendre son état -quelques mètres de plus et le trou dans son crâne était indiscutable. Elle eut une seconde d'absence, comme si elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce qui s'était passé -ce qui avait bien pu se passer-, et son regard hagard glissa sur le goudron jusqu'à de nouvelles tâches de sang, maintenant noires par l'oxydation.

Rukia se reprit en main, déterminée, et se lança à la poursuite des résidus de reiatsu qu'elle pouvait encore percevoir, notamment celui de la rousse.

Elle pria pour que celle-ci soit indemne.

La piste la mena directement sur l'extérieur de la ville, et la concentration de reiatsu augmenta aux abords d'une forêt -celui d'Orihime, oui, mais mêlé avec d'autres plus menaçants. La shinigami s'y enfonça, sûre de retrouver les coupables.

* * *

La bataille s'était terminée étrangement.

Le chant d'un oiseau s'était fait entendre, et les hollows avaient soudainement battu retraite, la plupart réussissant effectivement à s'éclipser avant qu'un shinigami ne le pourfende en deux ou multiples morceaux.

Méfiants de ce retournement inattendu, les shinigamis comme le groupe d'humain étaient partis panser leurs blessures et se concerter sur la raison de cette attaque, et les mesures à prendre pour contrer une possible réitération. Ichigo ayant catégoriquement refusé que sa chambre fasse encore une fois office de quartier général -ils n'allaient jamais tous tenir dedans!-, ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu chez Urahara.

Ichigo attendait dehors, soucieux que Rukia et Inoue répondent encore absentes -elles savaient qu'ils se regroupaient après la bataille chez le vendeur, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les retarder aussi longtemps..? Renji vint le retrouver, abattant sa main sur une des épaules du roux.

« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont arriver. Elles sont fortes, ce n'est pas des hollows de ce niveau-là qui leur auraient causé problème! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce mauvais pressentiment.

Et puis, comme répondant à l'appel du vice-capitaine, une forme se dessina au loin, accompagnée d'un reiatsu familier. Les deux hommes regardèrent la shinigami s'approcher de plus en plus, soulagés de la voir, et en même temps anxieux de voir qu'elle était seule.

Ichigo plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes lorsqu'elle atterrit devant eux, la bouche sèche.

« Que s'est-il passé..? »

Elle laissa un instant de flottement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Où est Inoue? »

Silence.

« Disparue. »

Enlevée, kidnappée, juste sous ses yeux, et bien sûr que l'arrivée massive de ces hollows n'était pas survenue par hasard..!

_Prisonnière. _

L'humain l'entoura de ses bras, tandis que Renji partait faire part de cette mauvaise nouvelle aux autres -il leur fallait agir vite.

« On va la retrouver. »

Ils ne laisseraient personne toucher à ceux qui leur étaient chers.

* * *

_Tadaa !_

_Espérons que ça valait l'attente, mh ? :D_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir pour un nouveau chapitre (qui surgira tôt ou tard),_

_Zyloa_


	11. Présentations et Subterfuges

_**Sombres Songes**_

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing** : Ulquiorra/Orihime, autres couples pouvant être sous-entendus

Incroyable mais vrai, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui pointe le bout de son nez plus rapidement que le précédent ! (bien que tout reste relatif...)

Merci pour les reviews, chers lecteurs, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :D Et pour _Aria_, à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10: Présentations et Subterfuges

_Regard en avant. Regard en arrière._

_A gauche, à droite._

_Mais les yeux ne sont pas partout en même temps,_

_Et l'ennemi bouge avec nous dans une danse mortelle._

* * *

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les six arrancars offrirent des sourires impatients à leur chef. Le Roi hocha la tête pour leur signaler que tout était bon.

« Volez, » leur souffla Canora, et ils bondirent vers les toits qui signalaient le début de la ville.

Le piège se refermait.

* * *

Les humains et les shinigamis étaient installés chez Urahara, regards soucieux et poings serrés, se concertant sur les décisions à prendre pour la suite du combat et la disparition d'Orihime, quand le bruit de la première explosion survint.

Ils furent sur leurs pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, déboulant dehors les sens en alerte.

De la fumée noire commençait à monter plus loin, et le rugissement d'un hollow se fit entendre.

« Ils repassent à l'attaque ! »

Hitsugaya se tourna un instant vers les autres : « Cette fois-ci, on sait à qui on a affaire. Notre objectif est de trouver le Roi, ou de réussir à localiser leur siège. Restez par groupe pour maximiser les chances ! »

Mais alors que le groupe se préparait à avancer dans la direction de l'explosion, une seconde retentit à l'exact opposé.

« Ils veulent nous séparer ! » lança Ishida, alors qu'une troisième détonation retentissait encore ailleurs, plus loin, entre les deux précédentes.

« On se divise en trois ! » ordonna le capitaine de la dixième division, et les groupes se formèrent naturellement et sautèrent pour rejoindre un des trois lieux d'attaque, « Et n'oubliez pas, il nous faut trouver leur chef ! »

* * *

_Groupe d'Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Urahara et Yoruichi - Location Est_

« Ah, Arna, viens voir. »

L'arrancar sautilla jusqu'à son compagnon, tentant de discerner ce qui avait capté son attention. Près d'elle, il sourit en découvrant les dents : « On a enfin de la compagnie. »

Et effectivement, des masses noires semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus vers eux -et les reiatsus s'amplifiaient au fil des secondes. Arna plissa les yeux.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils mettent autant de temps pour venir voir le problème... Cette fumée est pourtant bien visible, j'en ai de la suie partout, ugh..! »

Leurs futurs adversaires étaient presque discernables, maintenant. Elle fléchit les jambes pour aller les saluer quand son partenaire lui attrapa le bras.

« Ardo ? »

« ...Tâche de ne pas mourir. »

Elle ria. « Tant que le plan marche. »

Il acquiesça. « Tant que le plan marche. »

Et ils sautèrent en action.

Tant que le plan marche. Ils n'avaient aucune importance, eux, là-dedans.

* * *

_Groupe d'Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji - Location Sud_

« C'est pas vrai, que des mecs ? » geignit Mora.

Les trois shinigamis, explicitement concernés, eurent des expressions outrées -ça aurait pas plutôt été à eux de râler, oh non, que des filles ?. Elles étaient deux -des Huesos au vu des cartes qui s'étalaient sur leurs poitrines. Le Valet, qui se plaignait à cor et à cri de leur sexe masculin, et le Huit. Pas de Roi de leur côté.

Celle arborant le numéro s'avança en frappant sa coéquipière au passage.

« On est pas là pour s'amuser, Mora. Occupons-nous d'eux. » Elle dégaina d'un mouvement rapide.

« Ah, ouais, ouais. » La seconde l'imita, lorgnant sur les reflets sur sa lame. « Quand même, j'aurais préféré avoir des adversaires qui tiennent... »

Elles se campèrent dans la même position d'attaque, et en face les shinigamis prirent une pose défensive, encore indécis sur comment se comporter dans ce combat -un deux contre trois n'était pas loyal..!

« Prête, Sarrada? On va leur faire bouffer la poussière. »

* * *

_Groupe d'Ichigo, Ishida, Chad et Rukia - Location Nord_

« Orihime ? », fit semblant de réfléchir Spix, tout en jouant avec son sabre. « Non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien... »

« Tu mens ! », répliqua Ichigo en assénant un coup frontal, que l'arrancar évita d'une contorsion du corps.

Le dit-menteur haussa les sourcils sous l'accusation, avant de se fendre à son tour, et de se retrouver bloqué par Zangetsu.

« Oh, » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, « Tu parles peut-être de la rousse..? »

Ils s'écartèrent de nouveau, et le Dix continua son bavardage. « Joli spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? Il sera dommage de ne pas la garder intacte - » Une flèche fusa sur son flanc et il sauta en arrière pour éviter de se faire embrocher. Il prit un peu plus de recul pour embrasser dans son champ de vision à la fois le rouquin et celui qui le menaçait avec son arc.

« Il semblerait que vous n'aimiez pas qu'on vous l'ait piquée ? »

Un grognement et de nouvelles attaques lui répondirent, qu'il para avec souplesse.

« Vous pourriez peut-être la retrouver, si vous n'étiez pas aussi..._aveugles_. »

Un rictus arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les deux humains exaltaient la rage -il était toujours plus simple de combattre des adversaires sans sang-froid.

Plus loin, Rukia et Chad se dressaient face à l'arrancar porteur du Trois, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Chad et lui se toisait pour trouver la faille avant de passer à l'attaque, muscles tendus. La shinigami restait en arrière, l'esprit en ébullition -le Roi était leur objectif principal, et il n'était pas là... Le second arrancar semblait être mêlé à Inoue, mais pas du genre à cracher le morceau si facilement... Il n'était pas difficile de voir que leurs adversaires se valaient face à leurs propres capacités, et que le combat ne se terminerait pas de si tôt. S'ils voulaient retrouver la rousse avant que quoi que ce soit ne lui arrive, il fallait se séparer...

Un éclat bleuté arriva soudainement sur l'arrancar que combattait Chad, et il l'envoya au loin avec surprise.

« Désolé, Chillo, ces choses ne sont pas faciles à renvoyer, en fait... »

L'attaqué plissa les yeux et siffla « Refais-le et je t'enfonce mon sabre dans la trachée, Spix..! »

Et comme ce dernier atterrissait près de son partenaire et qu'ils s'attaquaient verbalement à mi-mots, Rukia en profita pour attirer l'attention d'Ichigo.

« Il faut qu'on cherche le Roi ! Sans ça, on ne trouvera pas Inoue rapidement... »

Avant que le roux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ishida les coupa : « Allez-y. Avec Chad, on s'occupe de ces deux-là, et on vous rejoint au plus vite. »

Hochant la tête, Ichigo et Rukia rengainèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir alors que leurs deux amis se positionnaient en face des Huesos.

Spix fila un léger coup de coude à Chillo, qui le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

« Peut-être pas totalement aveugles, eh ? » lui murmura-t-il tout bas.

L'autre regarda les deux fuyards s'effacer au loin.

« Peut-être, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

* * *

_Groupe d'Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Urahara et Yoruichi - Location Est_

Hitsugaya jura dans sa barbe alors que l'arrancar qu'il combattait s'esquivait une fois de plus dans un mouvement rapide et remettait de la distance entre eux, l'obligeant à continuer à le poursuivre. La paire qu'ils affrontaient -le Quatre et le Cinq- était rôdée dans le combat en duo et semblait être du type « épuiser son ennemi en le faisant courir partout avant de lui asséner le coup final ». Yoruichi, malgré sa vitesse, peinait à prendre de cours le Quatre depuis qu'elle s'était libérée dans un « Perçoit, Fennec » qui avait claqué dans l'air. Urahara s'occupait de son soutien, comme Matsumoto avec lui, cherchant principalement à séparer les deux acolytes et à les empêcher de trop bouger.

Le capitaine feinta en se rapprochant du Cinq, qui eut la réaction attendue en bondissant de nouveau en arrière. Il n'eut pas à indiquer à sa subalterne ce à quoi il pensait, car déjà les cendres d'Haineko attendaient leur proie dans son dos, se refermant dans un sursaut sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse prendre un nouvel appui.

Les deux shinigamis n'eurent pas le temps de souffler qu'un « Hitsugaya ! » retentit derrière eux, révélant la présence d'Ichigo et de Rukia.

« _Capitaine_ Hitsugaya, » marmonna le dénommé en les voyant s'approcher.

« Avez-vous vu le Roi ? » demanda Rukia, le front soucieux.

« Non, il - »

« Capitaine ! » le coupa Matsumoto, qui peinait à garder son emprise sur la boule de cendres qui emprisonnait l'arrancar. Le reiatsu de celui-ci s'amplifia soudainement et Hitsugaya se remit en position de combat, sentant ce qui allait inévitablement arriver.

« Accule, Escorpio ! »

La prison se dispersa sous le vent et le sable dégagés par la libération de l'arrancar.

« Pas le temps de parler pour le moment ! » indiqua le capitaine à Ichigo et Rukia.

Ceux-ci voyaient bien que le Roi n'était de toutes façons pas là, et s'apprêtaient à repartir.

« On continue de le rechercher, » répondit la brune.

Hitsugaya jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son lieutenant, avant de reposer son attention sur la forme qui se dessinait devant eux.

« Va avec eux, Matsumoto. Plus vite on en finira, et mieux ça sera. »

La rousse sembla vouloir argumenter un instant, mais elle savait que son supérieur avait raison. Elle hocha sèchement la tête et bondit à la suite du duo qui venait de les quitter.

« Nous voilà en tête-à-tête, alors ? » fit l'arrancar d'une voix joueuse.

Le shinigami le fixa durement, notant les changements corporels qui s'étaient effectués -ah, cette queue et ce dard allaient devoir être surveillés de près-. Il amplifia son reiatsu à son tour, s'apprêtant à passer en mode bankaï.

« On dirait, malheureusement pour toi. »

* * *

_Groupe d'Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji - Location Sud_

« Ha, okay, je te l'accorde, tu te tiens plutôt bien, » lâcha Mora entre deux respirations.

En face, Ikkaku avait un sourire plein de dents, faisant jouer sa lance. « Putain, ouais ! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir par une gonzesse ! »

L'arrancar plissa les yeux. « Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas... Je te suggère de devenir sérieux au plus vite. »

Elle pointa son sabre vers lui. « Parce que là, l'heure de l'entraînement est fini. »

Il continua de sourire, mais déglutit.

« Ligote, Espina. »

Un rire le secoua, rapidement emporté face au reiatsu qui se déchainait devant lui. « Je n'attendais que ça ! »

Plus loin, Renji commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Perdant de leur jeu de pierre-feuille-ciseau, il était celui qui restait sur le carreau -et qu'est-ce que c'était frustrant !

Yumichika tenait plutôt bien son adversaire, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait reçue aucune blessure -ce qui n'était pas réciproque-, mais Renji avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Clochait.

Et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi sans rien faire..!

Son salut arriva sous la forme d'une tignasse rousse, suivie par Rukia et Matsumoto.

« Vous vous êtes déjà occupés de vos adversaires ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, les autres s'en occupent. On cherche le Roi et Orihime. Vous ne l'avez pas..? »

« Que dalle. On a le Valet et le Huit, par là. Yumichika et Ikkaku s'en occupent. »

Rukia haussa un sourcil. « Tu as perdu, c'est ça ? »

Renji croisa les bras sans lui daigner lui répondre. A côté, Ichigo se passait la main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, jurant devant leur inavancée.

« On doit manquer quelque chose... » murmura Rukia, à peine compréhensible sous le vacarme des combats qui s'intensifiaient.

Mastumoto fixait la lisière des arbres qui se dessinait, au loin, pensive. Puis son regard coula vers les fumées qui assombrissaient encore le ciel, marquant l'emplacement des divers combats qui faisaient rage.

« Rukia... Tu as bien dit que leur piste t'a menée vers la forêt, non ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça la brune, « Mais ça n'a rien donné. »

« J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est par là qu'ils veulent qu'on aille. »

Sous leurs yeux interrogateurs, elle indiqua les trois zones d'affrontements qui dessinaient trois angles d'un carré, et où le quatrième coin se retrouverait étrangement au commencement de la zone végétale.

« Une quatrième coordonnée... »

« C'est trop gros, c'est forcément un piège... »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un piège, sans aucun doute. Et on va y aller, et ils le savent. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc.

« Je viens avec vous, » déclara Renji, « De toutes façons je ne peux pas être plus inutile qu'ici. »

* * *

_Location Ouest_

« C'est trop louche, » lâcha Renji.

Les autres approuvèrent intérieurement.

Non seulement le début de la forêt était bien dans la continuité d'une rue, comme une suite logique pour les guider, mais en plus un chemin se dessinait sous les arbres, n'attendant que leur venue.

Un _chemin_.

« Peut-être était-il déjà là avant ? » proposa Rukia, sans trop de conviction.

« Il y était certainement, mais ils l'ont sûrement choisi très volontairement. »

Ils fixèrent avec méfiance l'entrée trop inoffensive pendant un instant, avant qu'Ichigo ne rajuste Zangetsu sur son épaule et ne s'apprête à entrer.

« Eh, on va quand même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ? »

Le roux se retourna. « Je ne suis pas posé la question en entrant dans la Soul Society et au Hueco Mundo, je crois pas que ça va commencer maintenant. »

« ...vu sous cet angle. »

* * *

Rien ne se passa.

Le chemin ne dura pas longtemps, en réalité, la nature reprenant rapidement le dessus de manière sauvage. Un reiatsu, ténu mais persistant, leur permit tout de même de continuer à se repérer en silence.

Rukia finit par attraper la manche d'Ichigo, attirant son attention sur un endroit où les arbres s'éclaircissaient, et au travers desquels une construction en tôles se devinait.

Les quatres shinigamis s'en approchèrent, sens en alerte, pour déboucher dans une clairière étroite qui faisait la longueur de la bâtisse grisâtre. Une porte se dessinait près de l'angle le plus éloigné, et non loin était posée une caisse de bois sur laquelle était installé un des Huesos.

Il les attendait.

Le groupe se stoppa et prit des positions d'attaque en l'apercevant, ce qui ne déclencha aucune réaction de son côté. Puis il se leva lentement, leur laissant le temps d'apprécier la carte qui s'étalait sur son abdomen -

Le Roi.

Bingo.

« Où est Orihime ? » gronda Ichigo, ne récoltant qu'un silence froid pour toute réponse. L'arrancar les toisa un moment, et avant que le roux ne puisse mordre de nouveau, ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous avez pris votre temps. »

Les shinigamis se tendirent -tout était vraiment prévu, alors..!- Ichigo grinça des dents.

« Mais maintenant qu'on est là, on va pouvoir te botter le cul. »

Le Roi fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son sabre, le dégainant d'un geste fluide.

« Nous verrons. »

Et il le pointa vers ses ennemis, dans un geste similaire à celui des autres Huesos, signalant sa future libération -

« Quoi ? » lâcha Renji, « Comme ça, directement ?! »

« Autant vous écraser dès le début. »

Les mains se raffirmirent sur les poignées des épées.

« Réveille-toi, Tyrannosaurio. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague. »

* * *

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de connaissance sur les arrancars, en réalité, si ce n'est le meilleur moyen de les tuer ou le fait qu'ils gagnaient de façon signifiante en puissance après leur « resurrección ».

Laquelle semblait être majoritairement liée à une nature animale.

Mais Ichigo ne s'était jamais questionné de façon approfondie à propos des formes qu'ils pouvaient possiblemment revêtir. Ça lui importait peu, concrètement, il devait simplement les battre si c'était des ennemis, et sinon... Sinon... Peu d'importance, vraiment.

Et puis ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà pu rencontrer -il ne pouvait plus voir les cerisiers en fleurs de la même façon, plus jamais-, mais il y avait des limites à ce qui pouvait ou pas être franchi.

Et ça, _ça_, non.

Alors oui, lorsque ce satané d'arrancar avait prononcé sa formule de libération, il avait carrément flippé, d'une peur enfantine, avant de se dire que _ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'autres choses_. Et ils savaient à quoi ils avaient à faire...

Sauf que, le regard blanc de Renji après son juron, alors que le vent déclenchée par la libération soulevait la poussière, ça, ça n'était pas prévu.

« De quoi ? »

« Mais t'es sourd, ou quoi ! T'as pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Tyrannosaurio, T-Rex ! »

« ...Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il eut la certitude que sa mâchoire venait de toucher le sol -et lui le fond, par la même occasion-, et jeta un regard rapide à Rukia et Matsumoto, qui semblaient toutes deux attendre elles-aussi une réponse et -

Et oh, bordel.

« Un T-rex, bon sang, un dinosaure ! Vous n'avez pas de cours d'histoire ou de sciences, ou quoi, là-haut ?! »

Renji se rebiffa : « Eh, on en a déjà assez avec l'histoire de la Soul Society, on allait quand même pas se taper la vôtre ! »

La réplique fut ponctuée d'un rugissement qui leur hérissa les poils.

La poussière commençait à retomber, et la forme qui s'en dégageait avait des allures de rêve incroyable et de cauchemar monstrueux, et Ichigo ne put pas s'empêcher de lâcher qu'un T-Rex, eh bien, c'était ça.

Les trois autres pâlirent en voyant la taille des crocs, et de la bête par la même occasion, dont la queue serpentait lourdement dans l'air.

Un nouveau rugissement secoua la terre et l'arrancar tendit les muscles, prêt à leur bondir dessus.

« ...On aurait peut-être dû..., » décida Renji en avisant la bête.

Les quatres shinigamis se préparèrent à l'attaque et au combat qui allait suivre.

« Bon, eh bien, quand il faut y aller..! »

* * *

_Et l'action est lancée, définitivement ! Au menu du prochain chapitre, entre autres, scène de combat ! ...On verra bien ce que ça donne..._

_En attendant avec plaisir vos remarques ou suivi/favoritisme,_

_Zyloa_


End file.
